


Wishes Upon Fallen Stars

by airi_chan02



Category: Grand Chase (Online Game), 그랜드체이스 | Grand Chase (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airi_chan02/pseuds/airi_chan02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Physical injuries take a while to heal.. but pain from the inside takes not years but a lifetime. Are you willing to sacrifice for your loved one, make amends or otherwise... will you afford to lose them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Perpetrator

_Have some business to take care of. Sorry I had to leave._

This was the last note left by the archer before she left… _for good_. She never bothered carrying her things along with her as she needed not to do so. She brought a raccoon and a sidtri along with her and her weapons. The real purpose for her escape is to go after the elf who decided to go on without her. She and the Chase knew that his intentions to go to the land of the gods will cost him his life.

The blonde-haired archer, with a phoenix and a raccoon with her, ran as fast as she could and leaped in great heights. She is given the blessing to jump high at ease thanks to the dual crossbows given to her by the elders.

Two weeks have emerged since the sudden leave of that druid. Surely, he's in the land of the gods by now… and there's no use for the guys to do some obstruction or thwarting.

She sighed.

She is towards the border of the Elven Forest when she was met by a large group of Elves. She froze on her tracks when one of them jerked at her.

"Miss Eryuell, you have returned!"

"H-Huh..?" she blinked twice. The Elves all turned towards her when their faces were replaced by shock and delight.

"Ahh, our great apprentice is here at last. We've been looking all over for you."

Lire froze. Those are the Elven Corps members – apparently, she is one of them. Seeing their faces made her skin slightly crawl after not seeing them (and meeting them) for a long time.

"Uh… why are you here?" she asked.

The leader of the Elven Corps replied "Master Ladmir sent us to find you."

 _Ladmir..?_ the archer thought as her heart skipped a beat. Her light green irises shrank to display her shocked façade.

"Where have you been, by the way?"

Lire lowered her head as she stated "…from the Grand Chase castle. I… I'm looking for someone…"

The leader sighed. "Master Ladmir keeps on bombarding rants at us – the same rants, actually. He has gone desperate ever since you've joined that elite group."

"I'm doing fine, okay..?" Lire mouthed out with traces of annoyance in her tone. The leader quickly understood just by hearing her tone and seeing her expression.

"Marina is your care-giver, right?" he asked as Lire replied with a wordless nod. "I've heard about that young druid."

The archer jerked as she eyed him directly. "Well? What about him? Tell me!"

"It's a dangerous decision he just made. We are in no position to intervene especially when it's an individual who is not affiliated to us."

"I will…" she said frankly as she walked past them. She didn't give them even a glimpse. The archer headed straight towards her haven whereas ignoring the maidens who turned their heads when she passed by. She entered inside her room and threw herself on her bed. Rocco and the sidtri scampered away upon her entry.

 _Not you again…_ she pondered deep into her thoughts. She looked towards a small portrait of her child image along with a male teenage Elf with her. _You don't have to do this._

"Can I come in?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice. She rose and saw Marina peeking through the small gap between the door and the wall.

"Umm.. sure."

Marina eventually came in and approached her. "So you've returned."

Lire looked away. "I guess so…"

The maiden sat on her bed and wounded her fingers around her golden locks.

"I can tell just by looking."

"W-What do you mean?" Lire suddenly looked towards her.

"You came here for _him_ , right?"

"N-No! I mean, yes – no!" the archer shook her head. "Why do you know? _How_?"

Marina rummaged under Lire's pillow and fumbled a folded note underneath. She handed it to the girl as Lire took it. She eyed her care-giver for a moment before putting her gaze on the note. Marina watched Lire read the note as her expression gradually changes.

It was then her face started to leak with tears. Her teeth are gritted as she crumpled the note and threw it into her trash bin. She suddenly grabbed her things and her weapons and left without haste. Marina just sat there and watched. She then stood up and went towards the trash bin where Lire had thrown the note. She picked it up and read the contents.

Lire ran away after her extremely short stay in her home. The context of the letter gave a drastic snap to her. Ignoring it, she went straight to the small creek nearby and found a tree full of apples. She stepped over a boulder and reached out to pick one. She sat on the ground and proceeded to eat the fruit.

Her snacking didn't last for a short while when a droplet tapped on her arm. Lire looked up towards the sky when she noticed it showing the stormy gray cottons. She quickly stood up and hurriedly looked for shelter. The rain poured as it quickly grew heavy.

She found shelter under a cave. She ignored her haven and the rest of the Elven Corps. She wanted to be alone. All she could do is to run and run even if it will take her forever. She got wet from the rain, causing her shivers as her warm-blooded skin competes with the cold touch of the rain and the wind. Knowing that she tends to get cold easily, she pulled out her scarf and wrapped it around her. Going back to the past events, she used to be pampered by a male Elf whom she _used_ to be with. But then, knowing that he is away, Lire has to fend for herself. If only there'll be someone who'll be her companion just in case she gets in danger, someone will be there to help her and even solve her problems.

The rain couldn't seem to stop. She used the scarf as a head cover and continued her journey. As her feet hurriedly stepped onto the mud paddles, they got filthy but she didn't mind them. All she has to do is to run. She eventually tripped and lost her footing. Her stomach slammed against the mud. Lire looked behind her when she moved her foot. She pulled and pulled but something is keeping it from breaking free.

As she pulled, she suddenly let out a yelp.

It is pulling her back.

"Let… go!" she winced when she used her hands to strain herself to get up. The grip on her ankle was firm. When she was able to lift her upper limbs, she looked over her shoulder, and her eyes widened.

It was a hand.

A filthy and rotten hand. The hand possessed dead yellowish fingernails.

Lire gaped as another rotten hand sprouted out of the wet ground. The more she sees one, the more tension she becomes. She recklessly moved her leg to get the hand to let go. Thinking fast, she pulled out an arrow and turned to stab the hand. She hysterically did so when the rotten skin gave way. She made her escape and ran.

She then heard a series of diabolical laughter. Her pointed ears have high sensitivity, enabling her to hear it clearly.

"Oh no…"

The laughter is getting closer. Lire readied her bow and arrows as she jerked her head in different directions.

"A human being~" a dark voice was heard as Lire turned towards the direction where it came from. Her irises shrank when her eyes met the sight of the skull features, the skeletal fingers and the staff where they curled themselves around it.

"You…" she mumbled when the perpetrator decided to show itself.

"I thought this place is already crowded with dead humans. How come I still see one?" the Lich commented upon seeing Lire. Observing the bow and the arrow she's holding, he raised his staff.

"Arise, my children," he chanted. "The time has come. The shelter around you will be all yours. Devour every livestock you see."

Slowly, the undead arms were starting to ascend from the ground. Undead bodies started to sprout as Lire found herself completely outnumbered.

If she fires arrows at them one by one, it will be highly risky for her. She aimed for the sky and created a colossal rain out of arrows. The arrows rained as they stabbed the ground and some undead bodies. But still, they have failed to strike down the rest.

"Tch…" she grimaced as she made her only choice – to run away. It wasn't her intention to surrender. She has to escape before those undead organisms catch up with her. Fortunately, Lich didn't seem to mind her escape yet unfortunately, his minions are making their way to the havens.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered with regret and remorse as she ran away, leaving behind her beloved hometown about to meet the doom's grasp that will change their fate.

Shortly after, she eventually got tired from all that running and ends up in the middle of nowhere. She realized that she's still in Bermesiah. She fell on her knees and looked up the stormy sky.

"Gaia, hear my prayer. Watch over Ryan…"


	2. When Things Go Out of Hand

_Please.. watch over him. I beg of you._

Those viscous words remained in her thoughts even while running for dear life.

The rain continues to fall. Unfortunately, it grows heavy over time. She has no umbrella for protection - just her scarf. Running farther and farther, she eventually grew tired.

_I can't believe I left.. Lich was right there. Why did I have to run? I could have just swooped in and stopped him. What have I done?_

She found shelter under a cavern later on and stayed there. Seeing her clothes wet, she stripped them off and plucked a large and wide leaf off of a stem to use it as a cover. She piled her wet clothes over a soaked boulder. It was mere luck when the cavern happened to have a small pond for her to bathe in.

She dipped herself in and let the touch of the water diminish her alibis for a short while.

"Well well."

Lire felt like jumping when she heard a voice. She jerked and looked over her shoulder.

"E-Eh? What are you doing here?"

Elesis folded her arms on her chest as her face gave an exultant expression. "Your escape operation is a failure."

"How did you find me here?" the Elf demanded whereas getting embarrassed from being seen naked, albeit only half of her body is shown.

"Our midget exerted a lot of effort contacting the spirits at once to track you. So they served as our navigators. Right now, she's right here resting her ass." Elesis turned her head towards Arme. The lilac-haired magician leaned on the coarse cavern walls with her chest heaving. "Boy, she got tired from all that running. We've ran out of drinking water."

"Where are the rest of you guys? Why are you only with Arme?"

The red-haired knight sticks out her index finger. "Amy has violin practices. But she'll catch up."

She sticks out her middle finger. "Mari is confined in her lab while that stupid "gramps" rests his ass whereas being her hamster."

Then the ring finger. "Lass went somewhere to get this midget a present. Dunno what it is and I don't care."

Then the pinky. "Ronan becomes overly worried about you and that tree-hugger so he wanders around the Elven Forest to hunt him down - and you, of course."

The blonde-haired archer then asks "What about Jin?"

Elesis suddenly guffawed. "Oh, him. He "accidentally" punched a treant, went home with ridiculously huge tumors and... got lost. Hahahahaha!" She laughed merrily to an extent that tiny droplets of tears emanated from the corners of her eyes.

Surely, Jin has become the laughing stock - the comic relief - of the Chase. For some reasons, he tends to target Elesis as he spits nasty jokes to an extent that he classifies her bust size under the B-cup level. Hence, leading the two redheads to break into fights and ridiculously exaggerated shenanigans. Lire just sighed and turned away from the female knight.

"Ronan told me everything."

It was then she heard these words come out of Elesis's mouth. The Elf remained idle albeit the tension is rising right into her. The tone of the knight's voice seemed not surprised at all.

"I was with Jin and Amy that time. Ronan gave me the other details." she continued. "We thought if we could work together like we always do."

"Too late for that..." Lire replied passively. "Who knows he already made it within those two weeks. This stupid act I've executed served as the incentive.."

"Well... you're still running after him, aren't you?"

The Elf couldn't utter a reply. Elesis can tell just by looking even while her back is turned on her.

"Uwaaa... I'll never summon spirits again!" Arme's whining was heard, cutting the silence between the two girls as she stood up. "Hey, there's a swimming pool! I wanna go for a dip!"

"Ditto." Elesis replied as she and the magician undressed and neatly placed their wet clothes next to Lire's over the boulder. They joined her as their faces are filled with pleasure and relaxation.

"This is the life~" Arme moaned.

"I... I thought this was cold.." Lire said while looking at the water.

"Of course not! It's a hot spring, you know?"

"On a rainy day?" Elesis eyed her incredulously.

The magician put her finger on her chin. "Weeell... maybe there are water spirits here that control the water's temperature. I guess we're the lucky ones~" She took her magic lamp just beside the water's damp edge and stroked its body. A faded magical mirror appeared as it revealed a scene of a silver-haired male raiding a shop.

"NONONONONONO!" the magician panicked. "What in the world is he thinking?!"

"Have you encountered Lich while on your way here?" Lire asked the two girls as they jerked their heads at her.

"Yeah," Elesis nods. "Ronan came and did the honors."

"Oh..." the Elf said. "Well... he attacked me before I got here. Lich is on his way to the Elven Forest... probably attacking my people."

She got obsessed with chasing after that druid. Suddenly, the ghosts of the past are coming back to her. Her dream of Gaia appearing to her and warning her about the world's fate made him upset big time. No matter how concerned she gets, it will just annoy Ryan even more. Yet the urge of the goddess wanted her to thwart him.

 _If only I could just forget everything._ she thought to herself while Elesis and Arme are chattering and sharing stories of all kinds.

Lire then got up, stepped out of the pond and grabbed her clothes. Still wet, she put them on, not giving a damn whether she'll catch a cold, catch a fever or whatsoever. She sat on the ground and leaned her face on her knees. She can feel her body shivering from the cold. Looking towards the ground, she can see a red totem planted on it and giving her warmth. Then she lied down to cherish the warm essence coming from the totem.

"Fire Ring!"

The petite mage's voice was heard instead. A spirit enveloped with fiery aura emanated out of Arme's lamp's snout.

"Don't you have any extra clothes?" the mage asked.

Lire shook her head wordlessly.

Arme eyed her sheepishly when she went towards her backpack which she brought along with her and unzipped its mouth. She pulled out a green garment and showed it to the Elf.

"This was the dress, right?"

Lire furrowed her eyebrows. "Where did that come from?"

"Do you remember? Amy bought this one for you. You were with her and Elesis when you were out of town."

The Elf observed the dress. The beads sewn on the garment remained untouched and neat.

 _"I wonder what_ he _would think when_ he _sees Lire wearing this dress. I'm sure_ he _'ll be stunned!"_

Lire averted glances as her cheeks turned red. "W-Why did you bring that with you..?"

"Why, it's yours!" Arme replied. "This dress is cute. Really!"

"I can't wear that."

"The rain doesn't seem to stop, does it?" Elesis chimed in. Lire felt awkward seeing the two girls still naked. It gets more awkward because they are not aware. Perhaps because there were no other persons around but them.

"I'll be keeping this with me for the time being, okay?" Arme said as she gently folded the dress and shoved it inside her backpack carefully. Silence returned as Lire went back to her initial state. She realized that the red totem was a mere pigment of her imagination. Growing bored, Lire stood up and told the two girls that she's going to pick some berries for them to eat.

The Elf exited the cavern and put her scarf around her head and neck. She scouted the woods and looked around for riped fruit. She stepped on boulders, picked berries, evaded monster attacks, crossed the swamps and gathered as many berries as she can. She used her scarf as a bag by tying a tight knot to secure it.

She went all the way back to the cavern along with the berries she picked. She stepped her feet onward when she froze on her tracks.

In front of the cavern's entrance, Sieghart is sprawled on his back on the muddy puddle. He grimaced as a large tumor protruded on his dark locks.

"PEEPING TOM!"

Jin ran out of the cavern followed by the still naked Elesis. The fighter shielded his head with his hands whereas the knight slammed her spear's shaft on him repeatedly.

"I didn't see anything!" he retorted between painful growls. A bead of sweat appeared on Lire's head as she sighed. The Elf walked past them along with the berries when she saw Arme quickly putting her clothes back on.

"Kyaa!" the mage squealed. "L-Lire, you're here! I thought Sieghart is gonna rape me!"

"What's going on..?" the Elf asked.

"Auuu... those guys are on us!" Arme cried. "I don't want Lass to see me like this!"

"Men have feelings, you know!" Sieghart growled behind them just as he is sitting upright. "Who would go to a place like this while naked, anyway?!"

"UWAA! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" The magician screamed as she summoned a shock stun to electrocute everyone in the cavern into crisps. Lire gaped when she saw Ronan standing a few meters away from them, his entire body turned into crisp as he collapsed. Arme whimpered while pointing her staff towards the guys.

"Where's Lass when we needed him..?" Sieghart grumbled under his breath.


	3. First Skirmish

_"Taking care of you is my mission. I won't ever leave your side. Again."_

* * *

_"We're proposing one of our greatest troops to join this elite army. She'll be a suitable member and the Queen will give her a great position."_

_"No! I won't allow that!"_

_"Ladmir, why not?"_

_"I can't let her join! She's too young to serve for it. She's safer with us. She's only a young Elf!"_

_"We'll only withdraw this proposal if she refuses. We have to abolish this massive conflict against the humans and affiliate with them to stop the Dark Queen from destroying the world."_

_"...Tch."_

* * *

_"Don't you remember what I've promised? I'm never going to leave your side! Stay with me!"_

_"No... I want to serve the Queen. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't do this to me, Lire! You're the only member of the family I have!"_

_"I cannot defy you back then. Now I can."_

* * *

"Is anyone okay?"

The female Elf asked the group while checking each one of them. Jin is caressing his head and relieving himself from Elesis's violent charade.

"Have you taken down that necromancer?" Elesis asked as she turned to Ronan.

"Not quite.." the spell knight shook his head in reply. "He has summoned several undead assets. Not sure if we're enough to take them all down."

"He's attacking the Elves right now. Are we just gonna stay here and do nothing?"

"An Elven organization wanted to take over. So I went all the way here for reminders."

"I bet there's more." Jin mouthed out.

The spell knight glanced towards Lire. "And... I've heard about _him_."

The female Elf's expression wasn't surprising, well, for Ronan. She slowly grew fond of hearing the same news over and over.

"Oh, it stopped raining!" Arme cried while looking up to the sky. "Finally, we can all go out!"

Elesis, Arme and Jin set up their things for their clashing against Lich as Ronan had ordered them to. Meanwhile, Sieghart decides to butt in.

"So, are we going to help this goldilocks find her lost carrot?" he asked.

"Well, it seemed that she's silently stressing it out..." Ronan replied while he and the gladiator conversed about it. They stayed outside the cavern to make sure they are out of Lire's earshot.

"I wonder how that guy's doing now. He would make a trophy for this emotionally drenched Elfie if he acquires a new skill or a new title!" Sieghart said haughtily with a shrewd grin.

The spell knight suddenly shot him a glare. He then sighed and spoke.

"Listen. If we could make it to the land of the gods, it's our chance to find Ryan. If he's made it there already, we're gonna make sure if it is guidance he is seeking." he explained. "For some reasons, I think he has other things that he doesn't want us to know. And I believe that it has something concerning them - him and Lire - which will also have an effect on us."

Sieghart eyed him sternly. "Ei, don't put the rest of us in the picture, kid. If it is an Elf thing, it's an Elf thing. You're trying to get yourself involved, aren't you?"

"No! That's not it. There are perpetrators in store for us. First, we have Lich. Then we have Kazeaze, then the enemy behind Xenia's corrupted forces! Of course we _will_ be involved! Even if this godly situation is between them both, it will also involve us. Knight Master will send us to help them out and save them. Do you get the picture?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. And what about the _other_ issue you're stressing about?"

Ronan shook his head. "Don't pay attention to it. I just realized that I'm putting myself in a situation which I'm not entirely involved into.."

Sieghart stood up and took his sword which is inside its scabbard. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road. C'mon!"

"Lire, we're going!" Ronan called out to get the Elf's attention. Lire looked over her shoulder and took her weapons.

"Coming."

The three left to catch up with the other three. Lire realized that she has no room for her thoughts just yet. She fired three arrows simultaneously as they all stabbed the nearest bark at once. It served as a signal to let the other three know that they have arrived.

"Hurry, you and Arme take care of Lich!" Elesis yelled whereas slashing every undead body she sees with her sword.

On the other hand, Lire sprinted towards Lich where Arme ran in circles whereas throwing a barrage of fire balls at the evil necromancer. Thinking fast, she ran in circles opposite to Arme's direction whereas nocking arrows repeatedly.

"Not bad." Sieghart commented.

Arme paused on her tracks and proceeded to stab the ground with her staff.

"Fire Storm!" Huge pillars of lava burst out of the ground, frying undead corpses to crisps. Lich's dark cloak was burned into ashes and his bony anatomy became brittle.

" _You bunch of brats_..." the necromancer hissed when he raised his staff. Undead arms burst out of the ground once more. They tangled themselves around Lire and Arme. The magician's petite screams can be heard while struggling from the vine-like arms which are crawling towards her legs, then to her thighs... until they reach her hips.

"Kyaaa! HELP ME!"

Lire can feel the vine-like things crawling along the same areas as well. She couldn't move her arms either. Elesis, on the other hand, grimaced as she swooped in towards them. Before she could do so, she looked over her shoulder to see Sieghart gazing at the scenario. The female knight sighed in annoyance and shook her head. She closed in towards the two and readied her sword for a fluid swing.

Arme's petite cries grew louder and louder, inflicting traces of annoyance at Elesis.

"I'm coming! If you could just stop be-"

"Iyaaa! I don't wanna lose my virginity! I want to live!"

"Zombies aren't gonna rape you, moron! Our situation here is nothing compared to those you see from porn movies! Only Sieghart has full knowledge about those things!"

Lire managed to break free from the grapples. More of them continued sprouting from the ground as she is left with no choice but to leap in a high velocity. She expertly landed on a thick branch whereas she readied her bow to shoot more arrows. While she's at it, her pointed earlobes suddenly twitched.

After hearing Elesis's nasty remark, Sieghart smirked. He swooped in towards Lich and gave the ground a heavy friction against the tip of his sword. Massive sparks emanated from within. He sent them towards the necromancer as it gave a great impact, sending the Lich staggering backwards. He faced Elesis and gave a cocky glance.

"Thanks for the energizer, Red."

"Come to think of it. Your ninja boy hasn't showed up." Elesis said to Arme after freeing her from the undead grapples. "Let's just hope he hoarded tons of useful things."

The petite magician pouted. "Ooohhh..."

"He makes a great asset, shorty," Sieghart remarked. "Besides, who would buy stuff nowadays? When you're short on money, your only option is to steal."

"What if he gets arrested?!"

The gladiator placed his hand over Arme's head. "You think too much, kiddo."

"He's getting away!" Elesis cried.

Lich summoned his undead soldiers back as he descended back to the underworld. The ground went back to its normal state.

"That's it?" Jin commented as he caught up with the others.

"He surrendered just for today." Ronan assured as he put his sword back into its scabbard. He looked around. "Hey, has anyone seen Lire?"

"She... she was here a _second_ ago!" Arme mouthed. "She couldn't be running off like that."

"She's an Elf, which means her kind has capabilities to sense subtle elements and the odds." Sieghart gave a short lecture. "And the pointy ears explain it."

* * *

While they were at clashing against the Lich, Lire's sensitive hearing had led to her eventual escape. She ran back towards the cavern. By the time she got there, she heard a series of footsteps. Lire began her pursuit. She followed the unidentified owner's footsteps, not minding where it's taking her.

"It's gotta be him..." she mumbled when she ran past the creek and moved on. She swatted spiders and other insects away from her sight and evaded a snake's venomous bite. She eventually retaliated by stabbing its head with an arrow.

Lire then looked around her. The heavy rain is replaced by a drizzle as the rays of light shone above her with the trees' leaves blocking them. She is surrounded by vines, mossy tree barks, stray insects and mud puddles. She gave the trees a wary gaze. She's aware that her target must be hiding in one of them.

She impulsively fired multiple arrows repeatedly to harrass it. However, they are suddenly deflected as Lire evaded them. She continued to attack evasively when her eyes caught the sight of three green dots flying towards her. She gazed at them when it was too late for her to escape.

Those green dots turned out to be spores. They adhesively clung onto her body as they continued to spread by crawling on different areas. Lire collapsed to the muddy puddle and dropped her bow. She felt the poison spores sapping her energy, hence, causing her to weaken and writhe in pain.

Lire jerked to her side when she saw a shadow coming towards her. The spores continued to sap on her greedily like a nutrient-loaded crop as she moaned. Her vision started to become hazy as the shadowy figure approached. Before she could see its identity, she passed out.

* * *

The Elf opened her eyes as her vision gradually cleared. Lire blinked twice and jerked her head sideways. She is suddenly lying on a soft mattress.

"Ah, you're awake."

Lire jerked once more when she heard a feminine voice. She is then facing a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties. The blonde-haired Elf sat up on the bed.

"W...Where am I..?"

"You were attacked by a poacher. He mistook you for an animal so he quickly called for help," the woman explained. "I happened to pass by while looking for herbs. So I decided to take custody of you for a while."

Lire eyed the woman intently. She has her light orange bangs separated into two - one on each side - with a small strand of hair falling from one side, exposing her forehead. Her hair is tied into a twirled ponytail that goes beyond her shoulders. Observing the ears, they were pointy, identifying her race as an Elf. Lire stared at her arms and legs. Bandages have wrapped the wounds securely. She then stared at the small table beside the bed, a mixture of herbal dews can be seen on a wooden mortar along with a wooden pestel discarded on the side.

"Thanks.." Lire looked down towards her lap.

"Get some rest. I prepared some food." the woman stood up from her stool and turned to exit the room. Before she did so, she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're all right. I was able to treat your wounds quickly otherwise the spores have poisoned you badly."

Lire rubbed her head and smiled. "Thank you. I don't know what happened after that.."

"That's no longer important. The poacher wanted to apologize for what he did. I told him that it's all right and I'll look after you."

Lire blushed and avoided her glance. The woman smiled and exited the room. The blonde-haired Elf is alone in the provided room where she looked around to explore the area. Her nostrils caught the smell of the herbal dews, giving a quite unpleasant odor.

The woman returned shortly with a bowl of hot soup and a saucer of soft cake on a tray. She pushed the mortar and pestel aside and placed the tray on its place. She sat back on her stool.

"Do you like going to other places?" she suddenly asked.

"Umm.. yes." Lire nodded. "...especially when I'm doing missions with my team."

"The Elven Corps?"

"No.. but I'm part of that organization. I have joined another elite group. We get to travel in many places and, of course, save victims from the hands of blackguards and fire brands." the Elf explained.

"That reminds me of my brother who's in the same boat as you," the woman narrated. "Well... he left to save the world and serve the race he belongs to. He learned to appreciate the beauty of nature since he was a child."

"I see. I happened to know someone who's as similar as him. I guess it's just a matter of coincidence..." Lire replied when she gasped. "A-Ah, I haven't introduced myself. Umm... I'm Lire."

"I'm Lian. Feel yourself right at home."


	4. Foster Home

"Thank you."

Lire stayed in the room provided for her. Lian, the young woman nursing her back to health, is outside selling medical herbs to passer-bys. Lire looked at the bad wounds on her arms and legs. She was bruised so bad that they swell slightly. The poison spores thrown at her were aggressive parasites.

 _I could have been killed._ she thought to herself. Feeling the hot air suffocating her, she hopped off the bed and winced slightly. She put on her shoes and exited the room, finding herself facing the kitchen and the dining room combination.

"Umm... Lian?"

The woman wouldn't hear her in her place. She walked down the steps and found the door open. She went there to exit the haven when she saw Lian's back turned on her.

She sold her products whereas making small profits. Lire observed her customers. Most of them are senior Elves in need for natural medicine. Lian must be providing the affordable and effective products that her customers keep on coming back for more.

"Lian..?" she called out as the woman looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, Lire, why are you outside?"

"I... I need some fresh air." the archer replied. Her ears twitched, feeling a presence nearby. Lire jerked behind her and heard footsteps fading away. Lian sighed.

"He isn't usually like that," she said. "I forced him to for me to put you use his room, which is where you slept in."

"It better not have any stain on my bed." Lire's ears twitched once more... but this time, she froze. She couldn't jerk towards that voice.

"We couldn't put her on the couch. It's not comfortable to lie down on." Lian told as she turned to Lire. "You said you want some fresh air, right? If you want some berries, you can pick from the trees here. Just don't go too far."

Lire nodded wordlessly and left. Lian sighed after seeing the girl's expression.

"I should have told her the truth.." she said. "I think it's best if you admit that it was you."

"Fine, I will," Ryan gave in when he put on his cloak. "I'll go after her in case she meets trouble."

"Be careful out there. And resolve whatever conflict you two have..."

She put her scarf over her head. Knowing that the sky is still gray as storm clouds are obscuring the sun, she expects for another downpour. She searched the trees with ripe fruit. Upon finding one, she removed her scarf and picked the ripe ones. She has to step over a boulder and a log to reach for the almost overriped. Using her scarf, she put the berries on it. When it's full, she tied a knot to secure it.

Lire pulled out a small knapsack that Arme gave her where she could put her personal kit and extra clothes. However, she remembered that she only brought her bow, arrows and dual crossbows with her.

_Where can I get some clothes? I could just... lend from Lian._

She opened the knapsack and placed the berry-loaded scarf inside. She wore the bag behind her and continued walking.

She felt her throat dry. Lire looked around her to find a clean creek, some water to drink on to quench her thirst. She groped on her belt and felt the small water jug she brought. She can tell it's already empty just by telling its mass.

"There must be a creek here somewhere." she mumbled while walking. Her mouth has gone dry as it screamed for water. Lire stepped on mud puddles, feeling the dirty water soak her shoes wet.

Walking farther, she was lured by the sound of splashes. Lire smiled as her feet dragged her towards the creek as if it's calling for her. She brushed off some bushes in front of her and found it. Lire ran ahead and uncapped her water jug. She scooped a whole jug of water from the creek and put the mouth to her lips, downing the whole of it to quench her thirst. She scooped for another as she drank.

After drinking, she scooped water on her hands to wash her face. She stared at her rippled reflection on the water.

"I'm glad the water here is clean." she said to herself as she took her water jug. "I'd better get some just in case." She scooped water with it and capped it. She placed it back on her belt and stood up to head back to the foster haven.

She stepped over a boulder and brushed off the bushes blocking her path. Lire froze when a pair of piercing emerald eyes gazing sharply at her. Her feet took two steps backwards.

"We were told not to go far away. What are you doing in there?" Ryan confronted her while his sharp gaze didn't fade.

Lire looked down. "I just picked up some water. I was thirsty."

"Don't go in there again." the druid said sternly. "The natives living in that area own the creek. If they catch anyone stealing water from it, the culprit is more likely to be stoned to be driven away."

"I didn't know..." the archer lowered her head and walked past him. The two walked all the way back to Ryan's haven. Lire sat over a log and removed the knapsack from her shoulders.

"Did you get a lot?" Lian asked as she came holding a tray with small glasses of green tea over it. She handed a glass to Lire who took it and bowed gratefully.

"Yes," she replied. "Is there a creek in here?"

"There is... but you have to walk far away to get there. The natives residing in that area protect it dearly from burglars."

Lire looked down in embarrassment. "Umm... are there any creeks besides that?"

"I don't know. There was once a creek just behind our haven. It dried up few months ago. You know, we have a supply of water here." Lian served the tea to her brother and took the last one for herself. "Feel yourself at home."

The archer gave a smile in return. She felt something on her leg as she looked down. Rocco, the orange raccoon wearing a green striped shirt stumbled as his fur brushed against her leg. He dropped his big leaf and got up.

"Where have you been?" she asked as Rocco looked up at her. The raccoon's ears moved when it swooped in towards its master. Rocco pounced on Ryan's chest. Ryan held his raccoon in his arms whereas Lian continued selling her medicinal herbs. Her customers are waiting to be accommodated.

* * *

Later, as the sunset is approaching, Lire headed inside. She sat on the couch and leaned against the backrest. Her hand went on her tummy while the other rested on her side. She caressed her tummy when she heard a low growl from within.

"Nnnhh..." she winced. "I must have drunk too much..."

She heard the sound again. This time, she groaned in pain with her hand still on her tummy.

"Oww... not now.. nnhhh..!" Her other hand is placed over her hand as her wincing grew louder.

_It's going to be all right. The pain will go away, don't worry!_

"Ahh!" She was overwhelmed by the pain that she couldn't help but to writhe. Her chest heaved when she coughed. She quickly put her hand on her mouth to cover it as her coughs continued. She then stood up but she kneeled, clutching her stomach and writhing in pain.

"Lire!" Lian came in and found her. She rushed towards her. "What's wrong?"

"I..." the archer said between coughs. "I think my stomach's not feeling good..."

"Can you stand?"

"N...not quite..."

Lian helped her stand up as she placed Lire's arm around her shoulder for support.

"I'll put you in Ryan's room. I'm sure he won't mind."

She was brought inside the room quickly. Lian lied her down on the bed. The moment she was rested, the pain submerged.

"I guess it's must be a chemical reaction.." Lire said as she threw her head to the pillow.

"Does it still hurt?"

The archer shook her head. "No. My tummy feels better... I hope."

"I'll be making dinner, okay? You stay and rest." Lian told as she exited the room.

Ryan entered sortly after Lian's exit. The aura around Lire changed as she avoided glances from him. She couldn't speak unlike before. Remembering Ryan's harsh remarks against her admonished her greatly.

"No one warned you about the curse."

 _Curse?_ Lire blinked in surprise. Suddenly, she remembered his warning. About the creek. _It... it couldn't be that..._

"Is it.. fatal?" she squeaked.

"It depends on the spirit's mood." Ryan's voice was calm as usual. It could be that he is with his older sister and he has to act decent especially when there are visitors. However, the calmness in his features is replaced by a sharp and glowering gaze.

" **What are you doing in here, anyway**?"


	5. Luxury Shelter

"I was sent on a mission." The female archer replied without glancing at him.

" _What_ mission?"

"Lich broke out and attacked. Have to gang up with the team and stop him but he managed to escape."

"How come the rest of them aren't with you?"

"I got separated from them."

She wanted him to stop asking. But seeing his glowering gaze, he is intending to know what her true intentions are.

He wasn't like that during the early years. He's supposed to be cheerful, kind and passionate to everyone. As time progresses, his personality had changed. He may have retained his carefree side but for Lire, his attitude is different… and somehow out of character. It's heavily implied because of the events from the past.

Somehow, her stomach suddenly felt better. The pain submerged as her tummy exhausted relief.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked while moving her head to look at him.

"On my bed." Ryan replied frankly. Lire couldn't move an inch. She is lying down on _his_ bed apparently.

"Good night." The archer uttered a reply to end their conversation. Seeing that the druid isn't leaving the room, she closed her eyes right away to avoid any more disturbances.

Silence filled the room as the night grows old. Meanwhile, when Ryan finally left his room, Lire opened one eye and sat up. She went to grab her belongings and tiptoed towards the nearest window. She peeked through the door to check if the coast is clear. She went towards the window and jumped right over the pane. She is careful not to make such noises. Upon landing on the soft earth, she hid underneath the thick leaves of the trees.

She slung her bag into her shoulders and made a run for it. She ran away from the druid's haven, escaping from it for good and not willing to get a sight of it ever. Lire stepped over the puddles when her foot touched the dry earth.

The archer felt something grab her ankle, causing her to be pulled back until she finds herself hanging upside down. Her bag straps glided down her arms before falling to the ground. Moments later, footsteps are heard approaching towards her direction. A shadow made its appearance behind the trees. Lire ignored it and put her attention on her bag for her weapons, snacks and water jug are inside. The footsteps grew louder as the owner approached and picked the bag up.

"I thought you're just another poacher." The owner's voice spoke. Lire didn't have to look and see the identity of her attacker.

"Put me down." She simply demanded. "There's nothing useful in there."

"Going to the creek?" Ryan asked while still holding her bag. "If I were you, I'll have to wait. There's a ceremony going on."

"My tummy's feeling better so I don't have to. Just please put me down." The archer replied and looked at her ankle where her foot is secured with a very tight knot. "I'm going back to my hometown. My organization needs me."

"So why escape like a fugitive?"

"Look, I'm in a hurry. Marina's looking for me as well as the rest of my people. I have to at least pay them a visit."

"Alright, already." Ryan unsheathed a knife from his pocket. Before proceeding to cutting the rope, he put Lire over his shoulder. He cut the rope and kept Lire secure with one arm slung around her waist. He took her bag with the female archer over his shoulder.

"Ryan, put me down, I say! I can walk." Lire yelled in rage. Her legs thrashed about, blocking the druid's view whereas her fist his head, knowing that inflicting some injuries would work. However, Ryan withstood them except that he used his free hand to hold her legs together.

"And run away from me?" he asked bluntly.

"That's none of your business! I have to go!"

"No." Ryan replied in a harsh tone that Lire grimaced in his attitude.

"Where are you taking me?" she relented later on.

"Somewhere,"

"Just please tell me. And I don't have any spare clothes with me." The archer told when she gasped. The pain emerged yet it seemed to be coming from the area below her stomach. Ryan remained silent while letting this girl rant over insignificant matters. He then decided to change the topic.

"How were you during the last two weeks?"

"Horrible," the archer replied. "I have to stay in bed just to cure my sickness and look after the garden. Everyone was looking for you especially Ronan. Now you made it back alive."

"You have no idea how hard it was," his voice grew grim. "I'd knew that you would curl into a ball and cry while I fight monsters and deal with snake branches."

"Now that you're done, what are you going to do now?"

"Settle things with you. Let's be personal."

"Ryan, please put me down. I'll just walk." Lire eventually pleaded, getting tired of her tummy pressed on his shoulder. She yelped once more as the pain in the said area grew slightly. Ryan grew alarmed after hearing her painful writhes. Thinking fast, he wore her bag, slipping his arms through its straps. He took Lire off his shoulder and carried her holding her under her knees while the other hand holding her shoulders. Looking at her, he saw Lire's hands placed below her stomach, confirming him that it wasn't stomach cramps.

"Are we there yet?" Lire squeaked a question.

The druid grimaced. The destination is miles away.

Suddenly, a bright light emanated from him as Lire covered her eyes. She gasped when she saw that they are airborne. Sweat cascaded down her face, implying her acrophobic dilemma. Her light green irises shrank and trembled. She wrapped her arms around the nephilim's broad chest and squeezed her eyes shut. The touch of the cold wind caused her to shiver and at the same time cower in fear. The nephilim flew in a moderate speed; however, speed is not the archer's thing.

"Don't go too fast, you idiot!"

Ryan didn't listen to her rants, unfortunately. His aim is to arrive to their destination before something lurking in the shadows implements an ambush. The female Elf held onto him for dear life like he's the last creature of hope she'll ever hold. Her fear of heights is starting to take a toll on her.

"Hold onto me," he said as Lire opened her eyes in surprise.

"H-huh..? What do you m – **iyaaaaa**!"

Her loud screams sliced the air. The avatar increased his flying speed. A mixture of fear and annoyance filled Lire's expression. She let out curses in her screams which is very unlikely of her. Perhaps her fear drove her to do so. Boy is he going to receive a barrage of punches and slaps from her when they reach their destination.

Lire opened her eyes when the nephilim finally made his landing. He placed her over his shoulder once more instead of putting her down, receiving complaints from the female Elf. Their destination is a somewhat isolated area. A bungalow is constructed. Observing the area, it is the only structure ever built. Ryan must have made an inquiry to the owner for a stay.

There is only one room large enough to host three to four people. A canopy bed is placed at the center with the bed head touching the wall. A pair of lamp shades sat over small bedside tables on each side. The windows are decorated with cream-colored curtains and the floors are varnished. The lamp shades illuminated the room.

The nephilim finally put her down, allowing her to observe the rest of the interiors. Lire gaped while inspecting every corners of the house. The house is of average size. There's a bathroom, a small dining room just beside the room with a wall in between. Proceeding to the back of the bungalow, a small flower garden and a gleaming creek ruled. Looking at the color of the water and its quality, it's perfect for drinking as well. She went back inside and headed for the bathroom to relieve herself.

She entered inside the bathroom. There's a small cupboard above the sink where the sanitary items are stocked, much to her relief. As she is relieving herself, her green irises shrank again followed by a gasp. In order not to let her qualms take a toll on her, she moved right away. She did all she can do. After a couple of minutes, she flushed the toilet and wiped every speck of shark bait before anyone could see.

Lire gasped when she heard a knock. She swallowed and opened the door slightly, providing a tiny gap so she could peek through.

"Yes?"

"Here," Ryan stood outside the bathroom holding a folded robe. He placed it on a table to give way for the archer's bathroom ceremonies.

"Oh, umm… thanks,"

The druid left as Lire closed the door. Her cheeks turned red when she blinked twice. Ryan is going back to his old self. Knowing him, he's not really the silent and aloof type. Perhaps it's his way to be more manlike.

"Are you done yet?" She twitched upon hearing his voice, confirming that he's still there. She quickly opened the door and snatched the robe, removing her clothes and wrapping the robe around herself. The archer exited the bathroom.

"I'm done. You can come in now."

She hurriedly walked past Ryan and headed towards the room. She slid the door closed and threw herself onto the bed.

 _Why would a site like this be in here?_ She questioned herself while looking up to the ceiling. The place is beautiful, indeed, even the furnishings and the interior designing is done with expertise. Surely the person responsible for this structure would deserve a reward for an outstanding idea. Lire thought of cooking something to fill their tummies even at this hour. But feeling her tired body begging for rest, she gave in and threw her head on the pillow.

She buried herself under the sheets despite the robe she is wearing. But a gloved hand pulled it off.

"Do you have a moment?" Ryan asked.

Lire sat up when she remembered that he wants to talk about something with her.

"You said you want to talk about something."

The druid nodded. "Listen, we'll worry about the Lich problem later as well as Kaze'aze and the other antagonists in our missions. Right now, this is about you."

The archer blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Someone's out looking for you. I told Lian not to say any word regarding our whereabouts."

 _Someone?_ "Who is it?"

"Someone from the Elven race. I'll make sure that we stay as obscure as we could before someone finds us."

 _Elven race._ Lire has already pictured a hint.

 _Not you again. I told you not to interfere in my life. Why do you have to do this?_ She is suspecting her brother, Ladmir. Back from her encounter with her Elven Corps comrades, they were looking for her because Ladmir sent them to search for her. She knew he will be doing anything to intervene whatever action she does.

Her parents may be dead. During Kaze'aze's invasion in the Elven Forest, she was separated from Ladmir in their youth. As time progressed after witnessing her mother's death, she thought that she completely lost her family yet unaware that her older brother is still alive. Before the events of the ceremony held by Clovis, Ladmir sent Marina to become her caregiver. He is extremely overprotective, somehow developing a sister complex. Hence, he was against her when she is joining the Chase, worried about her safety. Her stubbornness caused him to give in and relent.

Now he's out there looking for her.

"I see…" Lire responded. "How did you get the owner of this place to allow us to stay?"

"Lian contacted acquaintances and the owner happened to be one of them. He doesn't mind if we stay here as long as we want as long as we keep this place tidy. Besides, we don't need to pay. He doesn't ask for money, anyway."

" _I want to settle things with you. Let's be personal."_

The archer knew that he has something else to talk about. She yawned and eventually discarded that thought. They decided to call it a night as the couple tucked themselves to bed.

Lire's lips formed into a smile. She was glad that he still cares for her.


	6. The Ghosts of the Past

_She's asleep._

The girl's face is angelic. His heart melted upon seeing her peaceful expression. She is smiling… at least she is.

 _I took her away and brought her here. Now what?_ He pondered when he moved his head sideward slightly. Lire is facing towards him, allowing him to see her innocent face and her calm snores. Ryan sighed in relief, glad that she's feeling well unlike those times when he would see her face red and pale and often bedridden.

He's alone. With her. He wanted to be. He wanted to settle things with her even at this hour.

He _did_ hurt her by giving her the cold shoulder and leaving her behind. He said things to her that he didn't mean. He knew that he's been hurting her and even keeping a lot of things from her. He sat up, his orange locks shadowing his eyes as he looked toward her. He crawled near her to get a good look at her.

"Do you have a moment?"

He spoke in a low voice as Lire gave him a half-lidded gaze. She saw a relented gaze in his eyes unlike earlier. His face is inched closer to hers. The archer's eyes fully opened and her face glowed beet-red.

"Ryan, why are you still up?" the Elf immediately sat up as she looked at him in surprise. She did one backward crabwalk and looked to her left, only to find his arm pounded against the mattress as well as with his other arm, pinning her as Lire has no route for an escape.

But in this situation, does she have to?

"Is your stomach feeling better?" He answered her question with another question. Lire looked down towards her tummy.

"Umm.. yeah. I guess it's just stomach cramps."

"Scratch that curse thing," Ryan said. "The water you drank might be contaminated."

He had a point there. But Lire already knew where the pain is coming from. He could've noticed it, couldn't he?

"I…I'm fine." She uttered. Her face turned redder every time she'll observe their position right now. She had experienced this before. It was that fateful night when she saw Ryan in his nephilim for the first time. She had seen the look on his eyes and now she is seeing it again.

"I'm sorry."

Her gaze went back at him. Ryan's eyes are shadowed by his orange locks.

"I didn't know what I was doing," he confessed to her with a tone of remorse. "I got upset without thinking and for no reason at all. The real reason why I wanted to go to the Forest of Life is that my fellow comrades wanted Gaia's essence in order to save the flora and fauna. And the trip took so long…"

"So you were not alone..?"

The druid replied with a slow nod. "I don't want to get everyone else involved… and you. You're safer with Marina…"

Lire lowered her head to hide her tears. She realized that she overreacted. She feels safe with Ryan, too. She couldn't even _think_ carefully when there's no one who'll correct her and finish her sentences. Ryan is the right person. He knows how impulsive she becomes in certain situations and he serves as the restraint.

"Ryan…" the archer mumbled as the male Elf looked up. "Don't leave me again, please…"

Lire's green irises shrank. Her lips made contact with his. The archer's face glowed beet-red once more with her eyes half-lidded. Her irises dilated back and glistened. She leaned her hands on his chest and kissed him back.

Ryan departed from her for some air.

"I won't."

* * *

"I'm hungryyy~!" the purple-haired magician whined as she sat on a boulder. She, Elesis, Sieghart, Jin and Ronan went to Kanavan for shelter with Ronan and Elesis leading the way. After a nasty encounter with the drillmons, gons and harpies in the gorges of oath, Arme's tummy rumbled as she clutched it.

"Where's Lass?! He's supposed to fetch the food!"

"We're all hungry! Now that we're here, we have the bucks." Sieghart retorted which supposedly is Elesis's line. "And besides, ninja boy is more on stealing and hoarding. I wonder where he is now~" He placed his finger on his chin as he smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised when he runs smack with a warrant of arrest~"

"O-Of course not!" Arme replied irritably. The gladiator placed his hand on her purple head, petting her like she's a pissed cat.

"Guys, we're in," Elesis announced as she faced towards them. "Ronan inquired an acquaintance to give us shelter."

"Ooh, ooh, do they have bunk beds?" Arme asked eagerly.

The red-haired knight scratched her head. "I… I don't know. We'll find out just about later…"

Ronan came to them. "Get in. I have some business to take care of."

Elesis put her hands on her sides. "Are you going to the castle to see the Queen?"

"Apparently, yes, and also I'll go see an old friend of mine."

"Wah, I'll be stuck with these two perverts!" Arme whined, alarming Jin and Sieghart. A bead of sweat appeared on Jin's red locks.

"Right now, my head still hurts…" the fighter shot a glare towards Elesis. Unfortunately, the red-haired knight noticed it.

"You're lucky that I didn't use my giant sword."

"So, where are you heading at?" Ronan asked while glancing at her.

"I'll just head back to my home to see Elsword. I hope he's doing fine…" Elesis's expression is suddenly filled with worry and sadness. It was then Sieghart approached her.

"So you trained him to become a swordsman. I'm impressed. I'll be expecting to see his progress."

"I would like to meet him, too, Miss Elesis." Ronan tagged along. Elesis's red irises shrank as she eyed them both. Then her eyes glistened.

"You guys…" she smiled as her face glowed red. "You might scare him. He's just a kid."

"I'm your great grandfather, Red. I should see the progress of _my_ great grandson after what you've taught him." Sieghart gazed at her intently without any stern traces. Elesis grimaced.

" _Who_ said you're our gramps?!"

Arme sighed as she headed into the shelter they found. Meanwhile, Jin followed her behind as they both entered into the small cottage.

"Half of our money will be spent for the rent…" the magician mumbled.

"Umm… there're no charges," Jin corrected as the mage blinked in surprise.

"Really? It's free?!"

"T-That's what Ronan said," the red-haired fighter replied with an averted glace. "And, uhh, I saw a lot of shops in here. Do you need anything?"

"FOOD!" the mage bellowed. "Everything as long as it is food. I'm hungry, I'm starving!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Just give me the money already!"

"In case you're going to the market, you'll find the budget-wise just a few blocks away," Ronan popped his head in to get their attention. "But be careful out there. There are a lot of pickpocket crooks and snatchers."

Sieghart barged into the cottage and outstretched his arms. "While you two _lovebirds_ go on a honeymoon, I'll be attending my hibernation session."

"I'll get going now." Elesis said as she left the crew without waiting for Ronan. She passed by the shops and food stands not giving a damn about them despite her tummy screaming for food. She sighed.

_Elsword, please be okay. Your sister will be home soon._

* * *

" _I can't allow that, Lire. I_ _ **won't**_ _allow it!" A male adult Elf retorted as he clenched his fist on the round wooden table. Sitting opposite from him is his sister. He observed the look on her face after telling him that she is joining an elite organization outside the Elven civilization._

" _It's for everyone's sake, Ladmir, I have to do it." She spoke with such persistence that Ladmir furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry,"_

" _Don't do this to me. You're my responsibility. If something happens to you, I…"_

" _Don't meddle with my decisions, Ladmir. I will join the Grand Chase for everyone's sake. This conflict should be stopped. We can't keep ourselves isolated forever. It's about time we should sort things out with the humans."_

* * *

_Wounds and gashes defiled his skin as Rukkha's branches have fallen and decapitated from the parent source. His armor is pierced and stained in his own blood and the Tree's. Looking at the destroyed serpent branches, their mouths hung open, revealing their large fangs and forked tongues. The grass is coated with a mixture of water droplets and blood. Bodies of his fallen comrades sprawled on the ground as he grimaced at the sight of them._

_He clutched his bicep, feeling the hot sanguine fluid seep down his filthy skin. He fell on his knees, panting in exhaustion and gasping for air. He had destroyed the corrupted Tree of Life and managed to free their goddess from the corrupted monstrosity._

_As he gazed at the fallen Druids, his heart broke. They were his brothers and sisters as well. They were like his family now. He couldn't imagine what would be like if_ she _was there… one of the dead bodies. Of course, he'll be devastated._ She _is his world. His life. He imagined her face soaked in her own tears seeing him in that bloodied and injured condition._

 _Part of him wished that he should've died like the rest of his comrades. To end the pain he started. To show his remorse and his deepest apology to_ her _from the pain he inflicted on_ her _._ She _is in pain because of him. He left_ her _because he doesn't want_ her _to be involved and end up like them. But what he did only hurt her._

_Thank the gods he survived._

" _ **Thank you for saving me."**_ _The voice of the goddess calmed his nerves down. Gaia appeared to him, manifesting herself in a gleaming light._ _ **"The Forest is saved thanks to you. The gods will be very pleased."**_

_The druid nodded in reply. Gaia looked at the fallen warriors sprawled on the bloodied ground._

" _ **You've fought hard for me. For everyone. You deserve a peaceful rest."**_ _She returned her gaze to him as she approached him. She knelt in front of him._ _ **"You survived the battle, Ryan. You are among the few who did. Take this."**_

_She summoned some energy as violet aura appeared in the form of a sphere hovering above her palm. It materialized into a violet orb with an emblem engraved. She handed it to him generously._

" _ **This will restore the forests back to life. But it will not resurrect the dead."**_

 _The male Elf accepted her offer. After taking the orb, he wielded his scythe and walked around, reaping the souls of the fallen Druids and ensuring them peaceful rests as he returned the souls back to the earth. He made the right choice of not bringing_ her _along. He cannot afford of losing her…_

" _ **You've accomplished your task. Return to your hometown and protect her…"**_

 _He snapped from Gaia's sentence as he jerked towards her._ Wh….what happened to her?

" _ **Protect her. She needs you. Her life is being put to danger. Return to your hometown at once…"**_

* * *

"Iyaaa… what's taking him so long? It's getting late!" the magician whined while clutching her stomach. The night is growing old and they haven't taken a single bite of food. She sat on the chair with her head on her arm which is rested on the table.

"Oh well, I guess he's behind the bars right now." Sieghart sat on the couch while relaxing on it.

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" Arme retorted.

"Hoohhh~ defending him, huh?" the gladiator flashed a condescending smirk.

The mage grimaced as she stood up and stormed towards him. On her hand is her staff as she grasped on the handle tightly.

* * *

"I'm back!" Jin finally came with the baggage containing the meat, water supply and fruits they needed. He entered inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, anybody home? Arme? Sieghart?" he walked past the living room and searched the rooms. He looked sideways but there are no signs of them. Jin sighed as he proceeded towards the kitchen to sort out the goodies.

"About time."

Jin froze on his tracks. Arme sat on the couch with her thigh over the other and her arms folded on her chest. She furrowed her eyebrows as she scowled at him.

"U-Uhh… sorry I took so long. I have to keep myself from getting robbed by those stupid thieves. And there are a lot of people out there! I have to break through the crowd before anything suspicious happens."

"That doesn't matter anymore. Give me the meat!" Arme stood up abruptly from the couch. Jin simply put the market goodies on the table and sorted them out, handing the raw meat to Arme who is preparing the cooking equipment and utensils. Jin sniffed the air as his nostrils caught a stench.

He continued sniffing the air as he looked over his shoulder.

Fallen from the couch to the floor is a roasted Sieghart. Black smoke steamed from his burnt body. Jin flinched from the sight of him.

"I was just kidding, alright!" the gladiator yelled.

"Err… what just happened?" the fighter asked.

"Long story…" Sieghart exhaled some black smoke. Jin sweat-dropped as he scratched his head. He left the kitchen and went to the living room where he is greeted by a knock on the door. He went to answer the door.

"Lass!"

The silver-haired blue-eyed assassin stood on the door step carrying a loaded bag over his shoulder.

"Yoh,"

"Oi, what took you so long? And how did you find us here?" the fighter hissed as he welcomed him inside. He gently closed the door so that Arme won't hear.

"I was looking all over for you guys. I happened to meet Ronan along the road and showed me the way here," Lass explained when he noticed Jin's uneasiness. "What's wrong?"

Jin scratched his head again as he spoke in a soft voice. "Arme's pissed. _Really_ pissed. She was so dead worried about you. You're never going to believe what she just did to Sieghart."

Lass blinked. "Oh?"

"She roasted him… I just found him sprawled on the floor while your midget is being crabby from starvation. I just arrived with the food…"

"I got some more right here," the thief handed the bag to Jin. He heard the sounds of chopping and sizzled oil. "Arme's cooking, eh? Leave her to me."

"Ohh..kay..?" Jin nodded slowly as he went upstairs to leave the scenario. Lass chuckled as he proceeded to the kitchen to meet his girl. He saw the still roasted gladiator who is now standing upright and dusting himself. The moment he saw the thief, he smirked and left.

Meanwhile, Arme cooked the viands and the rice, unaware of Lass's invisible figure inching his face closer to her ear.

"Boo."

The next thing that Lass knew is the bloodcurdling scream of the petite magician slicing the air.


	7. Myrielle Ariaden

The sun's rays stung his eyes. They shone past the windows and the curtains fluttered. Ryan awoke and sat up on the bed, quite recalling the place where they are. He rubbed his head and cocked his head to his side. Curled just near him is a crop of blonde locks under the sheets. His gaze softened just by looking.

He had taken her away for an urgent reason. Well, he _had_ to.

Deciding not to wake her from her peaceful slumber, he hopped off of the bed and grabbed his armor and weapon. He lightly brushed past the sleeping Elf and exited the room. He left the door open as he proceeded to the forest to do some training. Meanwhile, Lire is sleeping on the bed. When she opened her eyes, her fingers made their way to her lips. Her mind suddenly went back to the scenario last night. Her other hand grappled the sheets as she remembered the forest scene of just the two of them where she saw Ryan's aggressive dominance before he even realized that he's, well, going too far.

Thoughts came into her mind.

"A-Ah!" she quickly sat up when blood filled her face, causing it to turn redder in color. She shook those thoughts off of her mind and snapped back to reality. She jerked her head to her side to see Ryan gone.

She sighed.

The archer hopped off the bed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She hoped there would be enough food in the pantry and kitchen equipment and utensils so she can get to work. However, the result failed to meet her expectations.

"Aww man!" she complained and sighed abruptly. "Is there a store here?"

Lire grabbed her green scarf and bag. She looked around for a piece of paper so she could at least leave a note. She counted the money she has and hoped that it will be enough. She prepared her leave and attached her note on the door when she then grew worried that she doesn't have the keys. Since it was Ryan who inquired for the house, she quickly presumed that he had them with him.

Lire paused on her tracks when an orange ball of fur blocked her path. The critter stumbled on the earth and groaned.

"Hello there, Rocco~" the archer cooed, taking the orange raccoon on her arms and helping it stand up. "Can you tell your master that I've gone to a store for a while? I have to buy some food."

The orange raccoon blinked at her and looked around.

"C'mon, please?"

Rocco nodded readily and hopped off of her arms. Lire giggled and went off.

* * *

"Goood morning, sleeping beauty!" Arme grimaced as she fluttered her eyes open. The person who appeared first thing in the morning is none other than that annoying redheaded guy.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Jin's warm and welcoming expression wore off. He nudged the sleeping mage almost violently as the petite girl resorted to losing her temper.

"C'mon, midget! No one's gonna cook breakfast."

Arme grunted and pulled the sheets above her, which annoyed the fighter.

"Oi, Lass!" he called out. "This stupid kiddo's stubborn! Why don't _you_ wake her up?!"

"GET OUT!" Arme finally sat up on the bed and pointed towards the door. Jin took that hand and dragged her away from her nest. "C'monnnnn!"

"Let go of me! I'm still tired!"

"You're the only one who knows how to cook. Now , git!"

"Ohhh? **You** don't know how to cook?" Arme eyed him in shock. " **Really**?"

"Tch, don't ask any more questions, shorty. We're hungry," Jin abruptly dragged Arme away from her room and then to the kitchen where Sieghart and Lass are seated on their stools playing cards. The magician gave in and swatted away Jin's hand. She checked the fridge for the eggs and frozen bacon. She readied the frying pan and cooking oil and started cooking. Sounds of sizzling oil and mixing are heard in the background when the air is contaminated by the smell of bacon.

"Mmmmhhh…. Sweet scent of heaven~" Sieghart said in his fantasizing tone.

"What are you making?" Lass asked.

"Eggs and bacon and…" Arme fixated her gaze on something she's mixing on a bowl.

Jin's saffron irises shrank. "A…Are those – "

"Sweet, **pancakes**!" Sieghart let out an exultant grin. He lightly smacked Lass's shoulder. "She's a good keeper, ninja boy! You're one lucky guy."

"If only Amy could make **real** food for just once…" Jin said in a frustrated tone. The Chase knew the pink-haired muse for making killer dishes. To make things clear, Amy doesn't really know how to follow the procedures properly. She ends up improvising the ingredients even though they're not really for the dish itself. Nobody likes her cooking, apparently.

Arme frowned. "If only I have my dough shapers with me so I could cook these pancakes in right shapes…"

"They better be in perfectly round shapes!" Sieghart retorted as his gaze returned to his stack of playing cards.

"Don't remind me…" the mage rolled her eyes. She cooked the pancakes in a jiffy when she heard the growling stomachs of the guys. She cranked up the heat to speed it up. Several minutes later, she grabbed a plate and stacked the pancakes one by one, creating a tower out of them when she scraped the last one off the pan. Upon placing the last one, the pancake tower swayed. She served the plates of eggs and bacon then the pancakes last (with Lass in charge of keeping the pancake tower stable).

"No butter?" Jin eyed her incredulously.

"…and no syrup?" Sieghart finished.

Arme smacked her own forehead with her hand. Lass sighed.

"I'll help."

* * *

She used her scarf as a hood and a cloak. Her crossbowmaiden attire showed too much of her belly. Everything around her is just green. Plants, trees, bushes, leaves.

"Where can I find a store here?" she talked to her herself more often as she looked around. She found herself at luck when the trees actually produce fruit. She plucked several leaves and fruits and stepped over high boulders to peek at the harpy nests. She got used to this routine of scouting around forests to hunt for food – only in hunting for berries. If only she could kill a harpy for meat…

She made sure that the mother harpies left behind their nests where some of their eggs remained not hatched. She took them and placed the goods inside the small woven basket she brought along with her.

"That should do it," she sighed in relief and prepared to head back. While she walked, she felt something heavy behind her. She kept her grip on her basket so the contents won't fall. Arms encircled around her waist and a giggle.

"W-Who's there?!" Lire exclaimed, struggling from the embrace of that figure. The giggle behind her grew louder.

"You don't recognize your best friend~?"

"Best… friend..?" the archer blinked twice in confusion.

"It's me~!" the figure let go of her and suddenly appeared landing in front of her.

"Wh… who are you?"

The girl in front of her pouted and slapped both sides of her cheeks with both hands, earning a cry from Lire.

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you recognize me? Why can't you remember?" the girl gazed at her intently.

Lire eyed her for a few seconds, still wincing. "My…Myrielle, that hurts!"

The girl's eyes widened and her smile reached from ear to ear. "Yaaay! You remembered Myrielle~!" She pounced on the female archer again to pull her into a tight hug. "I can't believe it. My cute Lire had grown! Her cheeks are chubbier than before! And – " she gasped in awe. " – her boobies have grown~!"

Lire's face turned red and her green irises shrank. She pulled away from Myrielle and covered her chest with her arms. Myrielle laughed merrily.

"Mine are still bigger~" she stuck her tongue out at the blonde-haired archer.

"What are you doing here, Myrielel?" Lire asked while checking the contents inside the basket.

"What else would I be doing~?" the wild Elf girl cooed in a child-like manner. "I saw you and I was happy that we would meet again! How was the monster-busting club for you~?"

"Well, I – "

"What was that called – ah – Grand Chase!" Myrielle raised her forefinger. "I heard you save the world from evil. How was it like?"

"It's hard work," Lire replied, fumbling for words.

"I see~ so, watcha doin'?" Myrielle asked while eyeing on her basket.

"I'm going out to hunt for some fruits and vegetables, taking as much as I could find. By the way, is there a store or a market in here? I need to buy some meat."

The reply she got was another ear-to-ear grin from Myrielle. She grabbed her wrist and dragged her along.

"H-Hey, where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see~ follow me!"

Myrielle dragged her friend along the roads. Lire, getting dizzy from the accelerated dragging, tightened her grip around the basket's handle. She tried to keep up with Myriel's running until the leader pried themselves out of the bushes.

"Here we are~!"

"Huh..?"

Right before her very own eyes, a village existed in the outskirts of Elven Forest. Lire gaped.

"C'mon, I'll help you with your shopping spree~" Myriel offered as she snatched the basket from her hands.

Meanwhile in the small wet market, Myriel interviewed Lire with tons of questions with the embarrassing ones inclusive. Lire had to restrain her friend from mouthing out a mouthful due to the people turning their heads at them. Myriel doesn't seem to mind if she's unconsciously attracting a lot of attention.

"Hey, hey, what skills have you learned in your archery sessions? Can you show it to me?"

"Uhh… maybe later, Myrielle. I have some things to take care of…"

"Aww c'mon~!" Myrielle pouted again. "Maybe you have something that you don't want me to see~"

Lire looked at her in shock. "Of course not! Because I – how can I say this?"

"Do you keep pets?"

"No… no, I don't,"

"Hmmm… is there a guy living with you right now?" The question caused Lire to scream mentally as her cheeks turned red again. Unfortunately, Myrielle saw this as her ear-to-ear grin returned again. "Ohhh~ you have a boyfriend already?"

Lire couldn't think of another answer. She gave a timid nod as Myriel squealed in joy and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you! Let me meet him!"

"Wait… **now**?"

"Mm-hmmm~"

The two Elves proceeded to the wet market to purchase the meat needed. Lire bought half a kilogram of the white meat (chicken). Soon after, Myrielle ushered Lire back to the luxury shelter. She continued her wild interview whereas Lire replied flushed answers. She helped out in carrying her groceries until they reach the shelter. Lire checked the area if Ryan is out looking for her. The archer sneaked inside the house and thankfully found the inside neat just like how she left it earlier. She looked for Rocco next. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the traces of that raccoon. It must have scampered away. She took the groceries from Myriel. The wild female Elf decided to stay outside to explore the isolated area while Lire sorted out the groceries inside.

"Lire has a boyfriend, that's a great surprise~" Myrielle talked to herself while suppressing a squeal. "She was able to lure a guy with her charms. I wonder when can I have one~?" she put her finger on her chin while looking up. She sighed. "Oh well, it depends on my destiny, I guess~"

She hummed an Elven hymn while skipping across her path. Myriel plucked off some berries from trees and popped them into her mouth and chewed on them noisily. She spotted a ripe fruit hanging on a high branch as she flashed a jubilant grin. Myriel stepped over a boulder that is high enough for her to climb the tree. The fruit's good quality and color attracted her that she wanted to take it right away. As she inched closer towards her target, she crawled forward and reached out for the fruit. However, a soft breeze brushed against her, causing the tree to sway slowly and for her to slightly lose her balance and focus. She let out a gasp when the special fruit fell **right** off the branch. The fruit landed on the dry leaves safely.

Myrielle sighed and climbed back down. Just as she stepped on the dry leaves, her ears twitched.

And she jerked her head.

She finds an orange raccoon wearing a green and white striped shirt holding a large leaf.

And it's stealing her fruit.

"Hey!" she yelled, causing the raccoon to jump and stagger backwards while embracing the fruit.

"Give that back, it's mine." Myrielle said to the critter. The raccoon shook its head and ran off.

"COME BACK HERE!"

The raccoon ran off, escaping from the female Elf who chased after it. She swore that she won't let it get away with her fruit. She is close to catching the critter when it froze and turned to face her.

"Ohh, giving up already?" she extended her hand towards it. "Now, give it back."

"Nuu!" was the raccoon's reply while hugging the fruit tightly.

"Oi, stop playing dumb! That was mine!" She blinked in surprise when the raccoon pointed its large leaf at her like its sword. Myriel glared at it when she heard footsteps. She stood warily and prepared her bow and arrows. She cocked her head sideways as she readied an arrow. As the footsteps grew louder, Myriel prepared to nock her arrow and shoot. Meanwhile, the raccoon in front of her got away with the fruit and scampered away.

"Where did you get that from?" She heard a voice. She readied her arrow and aimed it in front of her, ready to shoot whoever appears.

"That's a huge fruit you got there, Rocco. Wait til she sees that." The owner of that voice seemed to inch closer. Myriel stood on her guard. When she saw the figure's shadow, she let go of the quiver as the arrow flew in a straight line towards her target. Her lips formed into a smirk.

Her irises shrank when the arrow she fired is deflected and is going towards her. She quickly dodged it as it stabbed a tree bark.

"Who's there? Are you here to destroy the forest?" This time, the voice is clear. A masculine voice. The footsteps inched closer as a pair of deep emerald eyes glared at her. Myriel staggered backwards as the figure unveiled his identity.

"And who are you?" the figure asked as Myriel observed him. He wielded a scythe with him and observing his pointy ears, she quickly distinguished him as another Elf. Her eyes then went on his shoulder where the orange raccoon sat holding her fruit.

"Hey, that was **my** fruit!" she pointed her finger at the raccoon as the critter stuck out his tongue at her.

"Oh," the male Elf blinked as he glanced at his pet. "Well, Rocco took it so it's his now."

"Rocco, huh?" Myrielle eyed the raccoon intently and her glance returned to the Elf. "And look, I'm an Elf and an archer. I'm not gonna destroy the forest. I live here!"

"Archer?" the male Elf blinked in surprise. "Kind of reminds me of – "

"I'm Myrielle. Myrielle Ariaden~" the girl extended her hand towards him. "I'm from Eryuelle Island and it's not far away from the Elven Forest. And you are?"

The male Elf shook her hand. "Ryan."

"Ryan…" Myrielle repeated when she gasped. "…the druid?"

He nodded. "So **that** 's you! I've heard a lot about you from the Elven Corps. Even the Elves are talking about your race. Let me get this straight: you are the protectors of Nature and the guardians of the forests, riiiight?"

The druid nodded again. _This girl's weird…_

"Ooh, ooh, you said that I reminded you of something," Ryan slightly twitched. This girl is meddling with his thoughts already. He fumbled for words.

"It's nothing…" he replied. "Nice meeting you, anyway. I'm going home," He lightly brushed past her as Myrielle pouted.

 _Hmph, meanie. I was just asking you!_ She thought when she realized that Ryan is heading towards the house where Lire is.

"Umm.. where are you going?" she asked.

"To that house over there. I live there."

"But someone is _already_ living in there well… unless you really live there."

"It's my girlfriend watching over the house. And I have to go check on her."

 _Girlfriend?_ Myriel thought once more when she gasped. She followed Ryan all the way to the house when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"A girlfriend? You mean… you're Lire's boyfriend?!"

The druid looked over her shoulder. "You know her?"

Myrielle cupped her mouth with her hands as she stared at him in shock. She wanted to rub her eyes to see if it's a joke.

"I'm her childhood friend." She said.

"Myrielle, where are you?" Lire's voice is heard in front of them as the girl grinned.

"I'm over here~!" Then she sensed her friend coming over their place. Myriel put her hands behind her back innocently as Lire pried out of the bushes.

"Myrielle, where were you? What are you – " Lire suddenly mouthed out Ryan's name when she saw him with her friend. Her cheeks heated and her lips became numb. Her blush grew deeper when she caught Myriel smirking at her.

"Ohohoho~ so you two are a couple. Mind if I stay with you guys~?"


	8. Underneath Masks

Ryan averted glances from Myrielle's playful snickers. Her smile never left her lips as it still reached from ear to ear. Since she just found out that this nature guardian and her best friend are an item, she couldn't help but to feel the euphoria that her best friend has charmed a guy.

Seeing Lire blushing madly, Myrielle smiled at them both.

"So," she started. "...how did the beau find his belle?"

The blonde-haired archer wanted to yell at her face to please shut up and think of something else to talk about. Myrielle chuckled.

"Hmm, since it's almost noon, mind if I help you out in the kitchen?" she offered as she glanced towards her best friend.

"Uhh... sure," Lire nods. She gasped when she sees Ryan leaving. She frowned.

"I guess I shouldn't have interfered," Myrielle mouthed as soon as the druid left. But she is certain that her remark still reached his earshot.

"You didn't do anything," Lire assured while preparing the cooking utensils.

"Hahahahaha! Old habits are hard to break~" Myrielle went back to her question. "So, how did you and the lover boy meet?"

"Well... I've known him for a long time but we just didn't talk or we haven't asssociated with one another in the past. Because I joined the Chase and we met in the Elven Forest, he joined us so he could help us fight Kaze'aze." _And that's how he relived those forgotten memories with me. By engaging in conversations... with me._ She couldn't tell how it led to their relationship as well. She would hear from Amy that love moves in mysterious ways, that love is an unexplainable sensation felt when you least expect it.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Vegetables and uhh... seafood," Lire suppressed a blush. She happened to like seafood especially shrimps.

"A follower of Gaia and a Druid who preserves Nature. And when I encountered him earlier, he was holding a scythe. So... he's a reaper then?"

"He reaps the souls of his fallen brothers," Lire explained. "He has a purpose. You know, Nature is in grave danger and I don't want that to happen. The forests have been our home. The Marsh of Oblivion was once beautiful back then..."

"Speaking of which, I just heard about a group of kids pursuing a necromancer," Myrielle's statement alarmed Lire as she eyed her intently.

"That was the Lich! He got away from us... I was with **that** group, that is, until I ran away from them because I've sensed Ryan nearby..."

Myrielle looked at her incredulously. "Those kids... are the **Chase**?" she questioned after Lire told her about them. "I thought they're a group of _middle-aged_ people!"

Lire shook her head as her friend grinned.

"Young is cool! If I were to go on a sparring with them~"

Lire proceeded to describe the Chase and its members, their quests and shared her experiences with them. She knew Myrielle's habit of asking embarrassing questions, sometimes inadvertently hitting a nerve.

"Well, back to Ryan~"

"Let's just make lunch, okay?!"

* * *

Somewhere not far from the house, he wandered around the forest as if searching for clues. His canine instincts helped him detect the presence of intruders. The girl he just met somehow made him feel awkward. She is loud and upbeat. She pretty much reminded him of his old self when he was with his peers before he joined the Chase.

Ryan was more of a prankster and full of mischief. Despite his child-like actions, they served as masks: his personality in the outside. A smile and a laugh don't define pure happiness; they are masks. The turning point of his life was that girl with long, golden locks, who was able to see through those masks as much as him who saw a different side of her which greatly opposes the calm demeanour that she usually has.

He was driven by his own pride when Lire mentioned Gaia to him, the episode of the goddess warning _her_ instead of him. Thus, resulting to a very abrupt statement that changed everything: creating a gap between them, a misunderstanding... He knew that deep in his mind, he decided to do it himself for her own safety. In spite of all that, he is full of remorse, realizing that he hurt the girl whom he loves..

During the violent encounter with Rukkha in the Forest of Life, he and his men fought the monstrosity to save their goddess. The outcome was they were able to rescue Gaia; however, most of them have fallen. Despite his return, the dilemma hit him again. Lire. That sentence he spat at her face. He wanted to punch a wall and yell out very obscene swears.

He saw the change in her: avoiding him and conversing in her usual calm tone.. as if he's just an acquaintance. Knowing that she is in no position to interfere in his plans. It got worse when he mistook her for a poacher that he threw poisonous spores at her. If he didn't act quickly, she would have been killed...

To his relief, she survived... thanks to his sister. He blames himself for that... and for making Lire feel worse.

He wandered off, away from the house to clear his head. Ryan did his usual routine of challenging every monster he sees. He then relaxed himself under the trees.

"There you are."

He opened one green eye and saw one of his fellow Druids standing before him.

"Magnus Dan is looking for you."

"What is it this time?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"In case you're not aware, the Lich has attacked our land,"

He winced. "I thought he's been taken care of already!"

"The Vikens and Sentinels could have. But Dan ordeed them to evacuate the residents from their homes and find them a place for refuge." He knew that the leader of the Druids would be expecting him to take the lead. Dan had seen the potential on him despite his young age.

Ryan stood up.

* * *

In the kingdom of chivalry and swordmanship, the female red-headed knight walked home. She ignored the people bustling around her as she is too busy worry about her little brother. It has been a long time since she last saw him. She left to lead a mission: to put a stop on the chaos done by Kaze'aze. But she didn't return although she has promised him that she will... after a week.

_Elsword..._

Elesis made it to her castle and went towards the gates where the guards are.

"Miss Sieghart, you're back!" they exclaimed.

"Is Elsword all right?" she asked.

The guards exchanged glances and scratched their heads. Elesis eyed them in confusion.

"Elsword, he..."

"Huh? Why? What happened?"

The guards grew reluctant. Observing the confusion plastered on the red knight's face...

"He ran off..."

" _What_?" Elesis mouthed, her red irises shrinking.

"Elsword ran away," they admitted. "He was desperately waiting for you to return."

She couldn't believe to what she was hearing. Her little brother ran away. Because of her. She had broken her promise. She told him that she'll return. And Elsword got impatient.

Now he's gone. Because of her.

"Where... did he go?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"He never told us..."

She's never felt so shattered. She went all the way back here to see him again.

 _This is all my fault._ Part of her started to grow worried. And paranoid. What if he gets into trouble? What if he gets abducted? He's only a kid! How can he defend himself in such a young age?

"Let me through. I'll just go check on something..."

* * *

"Once again, he has violated our golden rule..." Ryan's companion muttered. They made it to their territory where a battle is taking place. He quickly recognized the dark power and the energy of the necromancer. The leaders of the Druids have banned the use of necromancy, considering it as a branch of Dark Arts. Many have assumed that the Lich was once a member of their clan but it was yet to be confirmed.

Ryan morphed into his wolf form and ran in all fours. The Elven Forest is now polluted by undead orcs, their blue skins gave them fearsome appearances. The residents ran, evacuated from their houses and while some ran aimlessly. Even the skeletons of the fallen Druids became the Lich's underlings.

Ryan grimaced. Seeing his brothers used as attackers only increased his rage.

* * *

"Anyway, as I was saying..."

Myrielle continued her babbling even while cooking. Lire understood this after not seeing each other for quite a long time. Myrielle did miss her a lot and is always looking forward to hear stories from her.

"What were the places you've travelled? Huh? Huh?"

"Uhmm... three continents," Lire isn't sure if she would count Silver Land as a continent. "We've explored lots of places. Right after dealing with monsters."

"We can't have the nice things nowadays," Myrielle said. "Even in Eryuelle Island, there are lots and lots of them. The most sacred places are being polluted and defiled by outsiders. The spirits are being lured away and have been mistaken as pagan gods by them. And those outsiders are the humans!"

Despite the Elves' affiliation with the humans, still there were those who sought to exploit the Elves and deprive them from security and protection.

The grin on Myrielle's face returned. It now becomes her distinctive smile.

 _I wonder where Ryan's going._ Lire disliked it when he would suddenly disappear and decide things on his own. Her worry wort instinct returned... just like how she used to be.

Something else flashed in her mind.

_You have to stop knowing what's best for me. You'll only get hurt in the end._

She frowned as she concealed the sadness so her friend won't see.

* * *

He cursed. Even though he summoned a pack of light-furred wolves, the Lich managed to outnumber them. The Druids soon arrived. Ryan maintained his wolf form as he lunged for the necromancer. He jumped on the Lich's back, causing the being to stagger even while raising more undead underlings. His green eyes went towards the staff. Thinking fast, his mouth grabbed the shaft, pulling it away from its owner. He motioned for the wolves to cover for him as the canines obeyed. They aggressively pounced on the Lich while Ryan stole the staff. He hopped off of the necromancer's back and dismantled the weapon.

" **You're useless.** "

"My lady..." the Lich strained a reply. "...please-"

Ryan instantly recognized the voice of the Dark Queen. Having dismantled the staff, the owner collapsed to the earth, its soul escaping its shell. The wolves destroyed the cloak that the Lich wore and wolfed on the bones like hungry dogs that haven't eaten for days.

The undead orcs, seeing their lord quickly defeated, growled and collapsed as well. Smoke steamed from their blue skins as they dissolved in the heat, leaving nothing but a pile of bones.

Ryan reverted into his Elf form.

"I believe my work here is done."

"Ryan," a Druid called for his attention before he could leave. "You have to see Magnus Dan at once."

"What does he want?"

"He never mentioned any specifics."

 _Great._ Ryan felt uncomfortable. After his almost-death from the Forest of Life, he's been bombarded with orders.. because he's among the few who survived. And the youngest among them.

_You have to stop knowing what's best for me._

_**Damn it. Damn it**_. He swore, having regretted what he said to Lire once more. His thoughts went to her. He wanted to forget about that moment.

_She is concerned about you! You're really one hell of a self-centered bastard._

He clutched his forehead.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No... not at all..." _Lire..._

He joined them soon. The young druid got lost in his thoughts. Gaia's warning bothered him: the main reason why he ran all the way back to Elven Forest to find Lire - the person whom he wanted, and dreaded, to see.

 _She's with Myrielle._ But he had the thought of staying despite having someone tagging along. _She's looking for me._

"Where's Ryan?" his daze ended when Sybil, the prophetess spoke when they encountered her. Ryan stayed silent.

"Dan's waiting for you in the clearing." Ryan politely rejected those who offered to take him there.

_Just as I'm about to use all of my time with you, this had to happen._

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Lire asked, staring out the window. Ryan couldn't be staying outside for too long. She saved him some rice, crabs and shrimps since she and Myrielle decided to cut off their vegetable diet for a day.

"Maybe he went home~" Myrielle replied with her mouth full.

 _Impossible._ The archer thought. Ryan had to transform into a nephilim to get here. He isn't trying to avoid her, is he? It could be that something must have happened nearby...

"Okay, you're going to check on him?" Myrielle asked.

"Uhmm..." _If I do, he'll go out and search for me. And I'll only make him worry._ The last time, he would be out of her eyesight range and she would eventually find him in unexpected places. If she'll do the same thing, maybe he will feel that worry wort instinct.

But she decided to dismiss it.

"I have an idea. If he doesn't make it here on sunset, then that's the time you'll go out," her friend suggested still with her mouth full. "And I think you can manage on your own, right?"

Lire stared at her, wide-eyed. "What? But you just got here!"

"I know, hahahaha~ but I remembered that I have errands to do before dusk," Myrielle scratched her head sheepishly. "But I'll make it up to you, don't worry. I have to go really soon~'

"I'll... just keep the house locked, I guess..."

"Ooh, ooh~ say hi to Ryan for me. And tell him to come over to my place if he has the chance~!"

"MYRIELLE!"


	9. Dimension Doors

"Going to the market again?" Sieghart asked.

Jin scratched his head. "Yeah, I've realized that we ate too much yesterday."

"I'll do that," Arme appeared and grabbed the basket from the fighter. "Probably you will use the money for junk food."

"Hey, I _actually_ bought **meat** yesterday!" Jin retorted.

"I believe I should do that. You can sit back and relax."

"I'll come with you if you won't mind," Lass appeared behind the mage, almost startled her. He took the basket and headed straight to the door. Arme followed behind him.

"I'm starting to worry about Ronan and Elesis. They haven't returned since yesterday." She said.

"They're in Kanavan, genius. It's their hometown." Lass stated.

"Umm, Lass?" the mage glanced towards him. "Don't you have any plans to go home?"

""I… haven't thought about that lately.."

Arme laughed. "Time sure flies fast. I couldn't imagine what would we be like in the next few years~"

Lass chuckled, ruffling her hair. "You're _one hundred years_ too early to think about that." He received a pout from the mage when she changed the topic.

"You better **not** be stealing again, Lass! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"I got that already," Lass chuckled when he froze on his tracks. His expression completely changed from the scenario happening in front of him and Arme doesn't seem to notice it.

"Hey, what gives?" the mage complained.

"Arme!" Lass shushed. Before Arme could say a word, he pulled her wrist and dragged her away.

"Lass, what's wrong? What did you see?" She finally decided to look towards the direction he's looking at. And what she saw made her heart stop.

An army of clone Gaikoz is attacking the village.

* * *

Somewhere in Eryuelle Island, a place located in the eastern part of the Elven Forest, a tall figure stood in his haven. He looked through his window in silence. He then put his gaze on a small picture frame with the image of a young girl with golden locks and a pair of green eyes. The frame sat on his bedside table next to his lampshade. He is then startled by the sound of a knock on the door. He went to answer it.

"Master Ladmir, where's your sister?" an Elf, a troop from the Elven Corps, stormed inside his room.

"She's with her elite group – "

"She **was** here!"

 _She was here?_ Ladmir cringed. "Where did she go?"

The Elf troop replied, "She just left…"

Ladmir stared at him wide-eyed. "She's in danger, **we're all in danger**! The Elves – of all kinds – are greatly affected by this catastrophe!"

The troop's eyes widened. " _What_ catastrophe?" Then Ladmir remembered.

_Nobody knew. Marina, the sole witness and I… we knew. But everyone else…_

"What is it, sir?" the troop's question left Ladmir silent. He felt a tight knot in his throat. Now he couldn't look at him straight in the face.

"THE FOREST IS UNDER ATTACK!" Thankfully, the yell of an Elf saved him from the awkward silence. He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sir – "

"Evacuate the residents, quickly!"

* * *

"Arme, c'mon! We have to get out of here!" Lass tugged on her arm but the petite girl didn't move an inch. She was mesmerized from the aura she sensed from those clones. It was fierce and terrifying compared to the one that they defeated in the ghost knight's castle.

_This can't be._

"He… he resurrected and multiplied! But how?!" she found herself blurting out those words.

"Lass, Arme!" Although Jin and Sieghart were able to catch up to them, Arme remained mesmerized. She couldn't believe what she is seeing _and_ realizing.

"Let's put on a show." Sieghart wielded his rapiers after unsheathing them from their scabbards.

"There's too many of them. We can't take them down all at once!" Jin cried.

And he was right. The clones are multiplying. But where are they coming from? Lass decided to do something as he separated from the group with Arme calling out for him. But he continued his pursuit in inspecting the area.

"Tch, humans."

The striker froze. A pair of dark horns suddenly caught his gaze.

_What the…_

"What are you looking at?" the owner of those horns caught him staring. He had magenta-colored hair with his horns protruding from his head. He had a pair of pointed ears as well. From the color of his skin, it is certain that he is definitely not a human and not an Elf.

* * *

" _You have to stop knowing what's best for me."_

_Get a grip, idiot. That asscake just got carried away!_

"It's past noon…" she mumbled and sighed. Myrielle had gone home shortly after lunch. Now she's all alone.

Speaking of which, the place she's staying in is definitely an isolated domain. It seemed that the architect responsible for this intentionally made it secluded. Despite its paradise-like structure, Lire felt that something is not right. The place is quiet. Too quiet.

Her sensitive ears are craving to hear peculiar sounds. Is this really the period of peace that the people have been longing for?

 _No._ she thought. _That's not my concern._

She couldn't hear the birds, the trees rustling, the wind, the crickets… Looking at her clothes, her attention suddenly averted. Her clothes seemed to be worn out and ripped.

Come to think about it, the tube-like top has its edges ripped and her skirt as well. Paying attention to her hair this time, it has grown longer and had the instinct to have it tied into a ponytail and bind it to keep the strands secure.

"Ooh, suddenly I'm in the mood for some berries~" she simply laughed and skipped excitedly towards the woods. As soon as she is several feet away, she is confronted by screams, wails and peculiar sounds.

* * *

"Have you decided?" He remained silent for seconds.

 _I'll think about it._ He can't say that response to the Great Leader. Considering his physique and condition, the Leader of the Druids is no longer capable to fight. He had to support himself with a cane in order to stand still.

" _You are among the few who made it but nobody wanted to continue the legacy and accept my teachings. Ryan, I know you can do it even if you still have many things to go through…"_

"After this, what am I going to do?" Ryan asked.

Magnus Dan sighed. "Lead your people. Lead everyone. A new threat has just begun."

_What? The Lich was defeated just a moment ago!_

"I believe that this will be the greatest siege after the five-year war," the Leader stated. "They have spread all over Bermesiah. The Elves – all of us – residing in the forests of Bermesiah have been personally set target by Kaze'aze herself. There are other Dark forces besides her. Worst of all, she targeted this forest, the Elven Forest and the places near it because she knew that the Elves are stronger than humans and have more advantage. And our civilization has the strongest warriors."

_Lire…_

"The forest is under attack!" one of the Druids yelled, alarming everyone else.

"Who is it this time?" Magnus Dan asked.

"Same monsters, sir, but they're _unbelievably_ violent."

The Leader turned to Ryan. "Do what you have to do."

The young druid wordlessly ran. Away from them. The Sentinels and Vikens who saw him called out to him but he ignored them. His mind is centered around Lire. He has to get her away. Escape from here. He didn't dare to take his glimpse of them. Ryan went straight towards their hideout. To quicken up his pace, he morphed into his wolf form, allowing him to move in all fours.

And then he saw her.

She is there, wielding her dual crossbows and moving with grace. Her graceful and agile movements put him into a trance, attracted.

Lire headed towards where Myrielle went. To her surprise, a furry creature leaped overhead and landed on its paws in front of her. She gasped and aimed her arrow towards it. In front of her, the wolf heaved an abrupt sigh and came forward, showing its distinctive green eyes to her. Lire blinked in surprise and out her bow down.

"Ryan?"

_Get her away from here._

"Ryan, what's going on?" the archer asked.

 _Can't you already see?_ Ryan grimaced as he turned away from her to run.

"Hey, where are you going?" she demanded and ran after him. She did not know where he is going to take her. All she knows is that they're running for dear life.

 _He's taking me… home?_ To her shock, Ryan turned right. Another right then west, leaping over a giant boulder and leaving Lire utterly confused. She did a somersault jump over it and landed on her feet expertly.

"Where are you going, Ryan?!" she ran after the druid who is a few feet away from her. This time, she is not going to let him get away – whatever he is trying to hide. She cried out his name once again yet, for her, he seems to be ignoring her on purpose, triggering a bit of annoyance for her.

"Kyah!" She felt her foot slipping as she fell sideways to a gravel-filled earth. A burning sensation is felt on her knee, making her wince in pain. Lire managed to strain herself to stand up for just a bit. Looking down to her knee, she spotted rosy circles and deep red scratches. But worse of all…

She's about to fall.

Off a cliff.

Pieces of gravel clattered down towards the dead end.

Lire strained to pull herself to a safe area when she winced. She looked at her wound only to see sanguine fluid flowing and trickling down her leg. She closed her eyes, not bearing to look at it.

She then felt a warm touch on her bicep and her arm.

She looked up.

Ryan, reverted into his Elf form, knelt down and helped her get up. She is covered in dirt but he didn't mind it any longer. The wound on her knee is his concern. He took her in his arms and carried her, careful not to touch the wound.

"Don't go too fast…" she mumbled.

"Sorry." Ryan responded as he transformed into a nephilim, opening his wings and ascending from the earth.

"Ryan!" _Sigh._

Despite her expertise in leaping into great heights, she still had not conquered her fear of _actual_ heights. Ryan suddenly had the urge to kiss her – the same way he did when they were being attacked by the ferocious black wendy. He found it quite arousing…

His pondering didn't last for long. For now, he has to find them a new hideout. And he has to heal that wound. Fast.

_Bingo._

He descended towards a tree-surrounded grove. As soon as he made his landing, he gently put Lire down and laid her on the soft grass. Ryan turned to look for leaves. But before he could do so, Lire suddenly clung on his arm, a sign telling him not to leave.

"Now what's wrong?" he asked.

"…where are you going?" she mumbled.

It's clear that she definitely doesn't want him to move a single step.

"I'm going to look for leaves, okay? Unless you want that graze to get worse."

"Don't leave."

 _There she goes again._ This is the side of her that he knew. The calm demeanor that she usually possesses isn't shown when… she's with him alone. She is different. She becomes child-like and somehow… _vulnerable_. Unlike when Elesis and Arme are around, she is matured and more composed.

Ryan understood. Underneath her calm demeanor are traces of loneliness and sadness, very similar to his situation.

"Do you want to spend the rest of the week dragging your leg behind you?"

Lire lowered her head when she wordlessly shook it.

"I'll take you there," the druid carried her in his arms again, bringing her to what seemed to be an abandoned tree house. It looked deserted, though. Ryan confirmed it when he saw dust and cobwebs along the corners.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lire asked.

"It's the only hideout I could find." The sentinel replied as he left.

* * *

"Cure!"

"Arme, stop it. You're wasting a lot of mana."

"I have to heal you, you know!" the mage retorted, chanting a fast healing spell from the magic of her pot. Lass is getting tired of it.

"Just distract them. I can handle this!" the striker fired back at her but Arme didn't listen.

"Lass," she said. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea."

"I know **what** he is! He's a demon from Elyos! But what's he doing in here?"

Lass rolled his eyes. "Save your genius stuff for now – look out!" He pushed Arme down as chunks of concrete flew over them, crashing against the wall behind them. The striker shielded Arme from the falling debris.

"I knew the barrels are bad hiding spots!" the mage yelled.

 _I wish she'll shut up for just once._ Lass hoisted her up and placed her on his shoulder. Arme wailed and flailed her arms aimlessly.

"Where are you taking me?! I just ate macaroons."

"You've barely eaten anything this morning."

"Oh wait, croissants, I mean. I had some with me, nyehehehehe~"

Lass scowled from the tone of her laughter.

"It's a good thing that I have !"

_What the hell?_

"Lass!" the striker jerked his head towards his right. Leaning against the concrete wall is Ronan.

"I thought you're in your castle!"

"Well, supposed to be!" Ronan replied. "But these dimensional doors have been appearing all over the place."

"Dimension doors?" Arme blinked in surprise when she gasped. "Oh no."

"Ronan, we just saw a demon around here," Lass said. "I don't know what his business here is. But I have a feeling that he's up to something."

"That was Dio…" the spell knight said.

"Can we explain that later because we've got a projectile coming right at us!" Arme exclaimed as they evacuated the area.

"Have you seen that pepperhead and that immortal dork?" she asked when they hid inside a tent.

"Uhh… no," Ronan replied. "And I haven't seen Elesis, either, in case you might ask."

"What do you know about that demon?" Lass asked as he put Arme down.

"He's Dio, the current leader of the Burning Canyon demon clan," Ronan explained. "He went here to destroy the dimension doors that are helping the demons from Elyos get here in Aernas. Despite a citizen of the demon world, he just wants his people to stay in their world and not to trespass to anywhere else."

" _You_ 've talked to him?" Arme said in shock.

"There are books written about it. Dio is from another world and possibly older than our modern ancestors."

"Elyos, huh? I'll be raiding the catalog cards now…"

"But what about those dimension doors?" Lass asked eagerly.

"Kaze'aze has affiliated with the dark forces, enabling her allies to put on a show. And here we are." The spell knight shrugged. And he was right. The portals are the works of the demons. Kaze'aze was able to go this far – thirsting for destruction and domination. It suddenly dawned on him that he was once under the grasp of the Queen…

His eyes snapped open. Things are now falling into place.

_The terror in the land of the gods._

_The five-year war._

_Dimension doors._

_The siege, the one we have right now._

"I knew it!" he cried, causing Lass and Arme to glance at him. "We all have to send everyone else to cooperate with us. The Chase can't do this alone so I contacted someone to do it for me."

"Who?" Arme asked.

"In your kingdom, Miss Edel. In Kanavan, I sent my subordinate."

"Edel..?"

"She's a knight from Serdin," Ronan's reply made Arme gasp but he continued. "Nowadays, Serdin is inhabited by mages. But the knights, with Edel among them, residing there wanted to maintain the chivalry and the swordsmanship. She will contact the guilds, with your Violet Mage Guild among them, and other acquaintances from your kingdom. Harpe, my subordinate, will do the same."

"Umm… about that demon we saw, I think we should go help him out.."

* * *

The asmodian slid the back of his wrist across his forehead. The portals just kept on coming. What angered him is that the demons from his world grew obsessed in entering Aernas for personal reasons.

 _Curses._ During the years before he was made the leader of his clan, the demons felt threatened when they saw the progressions of the Elves, Dwarves and the humans in magic, technology and chivalry. So in order to maintain their reputation, they engaged in warfare.

"Cloud Kill!" _That's just great._

Humans.

"Who are you?" Dio asked the three humans who are clashing their weapons to the portals. The girl with purple hair eyed him.

"We're the Grand Chase and uhh… we fight evil!"

_Terrific. Looks like I could need some help._

* * *

"Ow!" Lire winced as she dabbed her wound with the grounded leaves that Ryan found. She squeezed the dew out of them as every drop stung her. She heaved a sigh.

"Press deeper." Ryan said while rummaging in her bag containing sanitary things and weapons. Lire didn't mind since there was nothing special in it.

"Where did you find these leaves?" she asked.

"I got them from the trees just beside a lake. I've learned about them." The sentinel replied. He inherited the medical knowledge on herbs and plants from his sister, Lian.

"Are you sure these will work?" Lire asked.

"They will. Just press harder." The boy looked over his shoulder. Lire is dabbing her wound carefully, conscious of the sting that will be inflicted on her. He heaved a sigh.

"Allow me." He took the leaves and did the work for her before Lire could even protest. He endured the shouts coming from her as he pressed deep into the cut. He stole glances at her, whose hands are covering her face and not bearing to look.

"This is the only way."

There is silence. Lire uncovered her face and gave her wound a pale gaze. It became soupy as pale-colored blood trickled down her leg. She reached for her bag when Ryan stopped her.

"Don't cover it."

She didn't protest any longer. Covering the wound would mean making it worse.

"Ryan, what's going on?" she went back to her initial question.

"Didn't I tell you about that last night?" was his reply.

"No, I mean, what's happening around here?"

The sentinel then explained about the perpetrators advancing their threat for the whole civilization of the Elves.

"But… why the Elven Forest?" Lire asked.

"That's all I want to know." The boy stated grimly.

She twitched seeing the dark look on his face. According to the members of the Chase, Ryan wasn't like that. Before she got to know him better, he would goof around and tell jokes. He habitually pulls pranks on everyone especially Lass and Jin. The three became an inseparable group, teasing one another and creating havoc. Ronan soon tagged along and served as the big daddy. Ryan always possessed a bright aura and is the ball of sunshine.

Lire happened to see that other side of him. The personality that he shouldn't display openly.

"I think we should go back," she said.

"With those _freaks_ coming right after us?" Ryan's response is abrupt but he had a point there. The monsters have spread like wildfire.

"Anyone can see – or even hear – us from here! Shouldn't we go help everyone out?"

"Considering _that_?" the boy pointed at the soupy wound that made Lire go back to her almost-fall on the cliff. She lowered her head as her golden bangs shadowed her eyes.

"I've cooked lunch for you…" her voice is barely a whisper that is loud enough got Ryan to hear.

"You mean these?" Lire looked up. He has her bag in front of him and on the floor are two tupperwares. She blushed madly.

"Y-Yeah…" her blush grew when she caught Ryan smirking at her.

"Two lunches?"

"I-In case we get hungry, I…"

The sentinel inched closer. "Thanks."

The archer flashed a smile. "Well, I just ate with Myrielle. So you can just dig in."

"We're eating lunch together." The boy's tone relented, making Lire's heart soften. She chuckled and took her lunch, silently declaring it as her "midday snack".

They ate in silence, not minding the environment. Lire simply plucked some grains of rice and baby shrimps and shoved them into her mouth. They used pairs of chopsticks as dining utensils. She blushed madly because it is her first time eating with a guy – with her brother Ladmir as an exception.

"You do really know me, don't you?" Ryan said.

"Huh?"

"You knew that I like seafood. Next time, we should go for crabs."

She blushed again. "Umm… yeah! I'm sure there are a lot of crabs in here that we can catch."

Ryan gazed towards the window pane. "There's the Kerrie Beach. Maybe we can go there."

 _Ahh, the Kerrie Beach._ Lire always loved the smell of the ocean, the fresh air and the white sands. She along with Elesis and Arme had fun in there once.

"Yeah," she nodded and stared also on the window.

"Lire," she looked at him, his beautiful green eyes staring at her solemnly. But his mouth is composed of a straight horizontal line. A straight and solemn gaze.

"When all of this madness is over, I'm taking you out. Just you and me."

Lire's eyes glistened and her cheeks flushed. She smiled shyly and gave a slow nod. Her heart spun when his hand went through her golden locks, right behind her head and pulling her close.

And then he kissed her. It was a smooch.


	10. The Terrifying Realization

Dusk came. Myrielle came running in the dark woods, wearing a brown loose-hooded cloak to conceal herself from the monsters. She arrived to the havens and met a tall light green-haired woman.

"I've got tons of them here, Marina! You've gotta see them!" Myrielle flashed the brown bag made of cloth she is holding. She put it on a wooden table when the bag protruded what sort of looked like pincers.

Marina blinked twice, looking surprised. "Are those..?"

"Uh-huh!" the young female Elf nodded. "Crabs and lobsters! They were tons of them. I had fun chasing after them~"

"Good thing you made it back here, Myrielle…" Marina said in relief. "You could have been attacked by those monsters out there."

"They were fast asleep, anyway." Myrielle sat on the wooden stool and heaved a sigh. She looked towards the scenery outside that is being obliterated by the darkness. Only the moon gave faint illuminations to some certain areas. "Gee, I have no idea what's going on. Why did they evacuate us from our homes all of a sudden?"

Marina suddenly seemed uncertain as she pried for words.

"Another siege will take place very soon… right here in the Elven Forest." _Lire, please be okay. Ryan…_

Myrielle jerked at the woman, eyeing her in surprise. "What? A…siege? A raid?!"

"I-I don't know. That's what I've heard." Marina put her glance on the brown bag. "Get those crabs and lobsters ready. I'll prepare the pot."

The young girl's lips formed a pout. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"No… of course not," Marina said while preparing her cookware. "I'm as clueless as everyone."

Myrielle heaved a sigh. "At least Lire is safe. And I like that guy, he's cute and… he's adorable~!" Her lips formed an excited toothy grin as her cheeks flushed when she smirked. "Ohohoho~ which gives me an idea~"

"Myrielle, you're not performing your mischievous shenanigans. You've caused enough trouble since Lire's parents were still alive back then."

"Oh puhleeze, it's only a harmless prank. Just for good laughs. I could use some comic relief to lighten things up~"

* * *

She winced at every step she made. The wound on her leg remained soupy, causing light-colored blood to seep down her calf. Since she was told to let it bleed, she had no choice although she wiped off some of the flowing blood with a handkerchief.

"Climb on," Lire 's cheeks flushed when Ryan sat on the ground on one knee, looking over his shoulder and offering her for a piggyback. Lire didn't make any protest as she rode on his back. Ryan slowly stood up, holding under her knees securely while the archer placed her arms around his neck.

She wanted to thank him. From the past events, Ryan showed hospitality especially towards her. Despite some things that he did to her and the words that he said to her, he chose to be with her… she chose to stick with him and he even insisted to accompany her – implying that he is worried about her in spite of what happened back then.

"Ryan, where are we going?" Lire asked.

" _Away_ from here," was the druid's reply. Part of Lire thought that he should have transformed into his nephilim form so it would be less hassle for him to carry her whilst flying in the skies. She opened her mouth to speak but decided not to say anything. Maybe Ryan offered to carry her voluntarily…

"But what about the others? Umm.. Marina? Lian?"

"I'm as worried as you are," Ryan's voice relented as he walked. "We have to get out of here and meet with the Chase as soon as possible."

Lire remained silent and leaned her face on his shoulder. "So we're off to the outskirts, right?"

Ryan nodded. "That's where we'll stay for the time being. Oh.. Lire,"

"Umm.. yes?"

"Since we're going to the village just outside this forest, let's buy some dinner together. How's that?"

Lire's cheeks flushed once more when her lips formed a smile. She leaned on his shoulder to hide her blush as Ryan heard her soft giggles. "Of course, Ryan. And… is it a – "

"Yes, it's a date." He said. "If you're feeling tired, you can fall asleep. We'll be there shortly." He stared towards the night sky where his emerald gaze glistened from the moon's glow. "I ran away from my tribe just for you." _Because I want to be with you. I… I want to make it all up to you._ "I was supposed to lead them…"

"Ryan…" Lire said softly. "I… I also ran away from my tribe. You know… the Elven Corps? You see, I have an elder brother who looked after me before I was sent to Marina. He didn't like the idea of me joining the Chase because he said it's dangerous. Since then, he's been overprotective and worried about me… even nagging the members of the Elven Corps just to monitor me."

"And who's he?"

"Ladmir. He's an Elven magician and one of the greatest influences in our civilization. He's been like my mother and father ever since our parents died. He's the only family I have…" Lire explained. "And umm… Lian's your sister, right?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad she's not sick today… unlike before. "

Lire frowned. "I'm sorry…" She tightened her hold around his neck, almost pulling him close to her. All she ever wanted was to be with him, to forget about her elder brother who keeps on mothering her, to forget about her past…

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost there. Are you tired?"

"No," the female Elf slowly shook her head. "Ryan, thank you…"

Ryan felt his heart melting just by hearing her soft voice. He wished that they – just the two of them – will be together like this. He wanted to spend more time with her – to progress their relationship. He wanted to hold her close… kiss her…

_We would have been happy together… until_ _**he** _ _came._

* * *

The dimension doors just kept on multiplying. The powers of the demons have grown stronger that they have learned spells on their own just to enter Aernas. Dio, the head of a demon clan – The Burning Canyon – whose powers were sealed to keep them under control, sensed the siege which his tribe is about to cause. So he entered Aernas to destroy the dimension doors – to keep the rest of his tribes from entering and send them back to Elyos. However, he can't do this alone.

He needs company. Until he met four humans.

"How did this happen?" a girl with purple locks asked, full of hesitation in her voice. This human is a magician. By the looks of it, she seemed exceptionally skilled in magic. Dio observed them one by one. Four of them are males – a red-haired fighter, an albino-haired male who had the skills and abilities of a ninja, an indigo-haired knight who excels in both swordsmanship and magic and the last one is someone whom he finds familiar. His dark locks and black eyes are peculiar. He thought he'd recognized them. But that's one of his strangest memories which he unconsciously erased from his mind.

"I assume that my tribesmen studied magic and their spells to open dimensions succeeded," Dio explained. "The reason I'm here is that I have to destroy those doors so I can send them all back to the demon world."

"But what about those replicas? Those… those copies of Gaikoz!" Arme is exclaiming now. "It's impossible! Kaze'aze couldn't have gone this far!"

"Oh, the Dark Queen," Dio said. "As far as I have heard, she is the cause of the five-year war of the two kingdoms here in Aernas."

Ronan flinched slightly as he frowned. "…yes. And it was the most devastating event, well, in my entire life…"

The purple-haired magician couldn't pull herself together from what she saw. "Why? How can this be? I-I thought we've defeated them already! Why – "

"Arme!" The silver-haired ninja boy put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't over-think stuff. We'll figure this out sooner."

Arme heaved a heavy sigh. "I just don't understand! My magic research is all messed up!"

"We'll find out the culprit behind this if we enter in one of the dimension doors." Dio stated, causing the five humans with him to stare at him wide-eyed along with the female magician gasping in shock.

"Are you **insane**?" Sieghart growled. "You're going to put us in danger!"

"It's the only way!" Dio retorted.

Jin suddenly cut through. "Hold on. I think Dio should do that alone since he knows about the demon worlds more than us. I don't think humans are welcome there. If any chance should a human enter Elyos, the demons will feel threatened because an outsider has discovered their realm."

Sadly, he was right. A human will be in grave danger upon entering Elyos. Dio cannot just bring them along with him. Jin seemed to be pointing out that Dio will even have liabilities so he decided not to go along with his comrades. Judging the situation in the human world, he can see the reason why.

"I understand," Dio said. "But you still have to help me get rid of these dimension doors."

"We will," Ronan agreed as he glanced at his companions. "Spread out. Miss Edel and Harpe are coming with the Serdin and Kanavan knights. And please inform the Knight Master and the rest of the Chase!"

"Wait, how do you know?" Jin furrowed his eyebrow.

"Arme casted this spell about telepathy that will gain access to mental communication. Jin, your tribe is also included – Silver Knights, correct?"

 _What the hell?_ "Yeah?"

"Bermesiah and Silver Land are threatened right at this moment." _Also the land of the gods. Kaze'aze must have affiliated with a greater agent._ Ronan pondered for a while when he started to be filled with worry. _Elesis… where could she be?_ Suddenly, his thoughts went to something else.

_Ryan… Lire! I've forgotten about them! I have to find them!_

"Ronan, where do you think you're going?!" Sieghart yelled after him just as when he ran off – away from them.

"To the Elven Forest!" the spell knight cried.

"WHAT?! **You** 're going back there?"

"I **have** to, alright! I have to find them!"

"Find who? Those two Elves again?" the gladiator suddenly ran after him. "Why are you so obsessed with finding them, Ronan? Don't tell me you're bringing up _that_ again!"

Ronan sighed abruptly, paused on his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "Look, I have to, okay?! It's just… **I'm damn worried about them**!"

Sieghart furrowed his eyebrow. "Worried about their relationship? Ronan, that is none of your business! They can resolve it on their own. Why don't you just give it a rest and focus on doing your job or find Red!"

 _Tch._ Ronan grimaced and balled his hands into fists, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. _There is something that Ryan doesn't want to tell me. He's probably up to something. Two weeks have passed and still no word from him. Something must have happened._

Suddenly, Lass, Arme and Jin caught up with them.

"Where are you going?" Jin cried.

"He's going back to the Elven Forest to _disturb_ the lovey-dovey couple." Sieghart answered.

"Lire!" Arme cried. "She ran away from us! W-Where could she be?"

"If you're going back there, we're coming with you, Ronan!" Lass shot Ronan a leer. "If you're planning to confront Ryan on your own, I won't allow that. He's our _brother_!"

"Umm… I hate to burst your bubble, guys," Arme chimed in. "Can we stuff our tummies first? I'm terribly hungry. I'd never thought breaking dimension doors will take **hours**! And Ronan, that Miss Edel and that Harpe you're talking about should have arrived here. What's taking them so long?"

Ronan's indigo irises shrank. Arme's question made him think. What's keeping them from coming? Come to think about it, it's already dusk. They should be here by now assisting them. When he realized the answer, his indigo irises trembled and his mouth hung open.

_No. It can't be._

"Ronan!" Lass yelled, getting impatient. Ronan stood there, frozen on his place. He couldn't think properly. He didn't want it to be true. He found himself overwhelmed by the grave situation they're into. A grave situation that could destroy Aernas…

Lass sighed abruptly, shook his head and glanced at Arme. "Let's go. We're wasting our time here."

"But what about Dio – " Arme gasped when she found the demon gone. "He was just behind us! Where did he run off to?"

"Worry about him later. Let's find some food before we go!" the thief took the mage's arm and pulled her along with him.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Jin chased after them until Sieghart rolled his eyes and followed behind. But he looked over his shoulder. "Ronan, c'mon!"

Ronan, too overwhelmed by his thoughts, snapped out of it and followed, sighing in defeat.


	11. Fiancé

"So what _exactly_ does she want?" Jin asked as he, Lass and Arme went into a small grocery store. For some reasons, Arme frantically made rounds in every aisle.

"Just take whatever you need." Lass told the fighter as he handed him a basket. "Take this. I'll catch up with her."

Jin sighed in exasperation. "Do I always have to be the bachelor?"

 _I just have to wait for her so we can get out of here._ Lass thought as he searched for Arme.

* * *

"Can you walk?" the male Elf asked as he put Lire down. She winced from the sting coming from her knee as she clung on Ryan's arm for support.

"…I'm okay," she said stiffly when she stared down at her body. "My clothes are tattered. Is there a clothes shop in here?"

Ryan craned his neck whilst looking around. "We've got luck."

Lire eyed him in surprise as she followed the direction he's staring at. Several distances from them stood a cottage where a wide wooden sign engraved "LE OLDE ARMOR SHOPPE" caught their sight.

"Umm…"

"Go ahead. I'll buy us some dinner."

"Ryan…" Lire frowned. "You said…"

"I know. I'll wait for you over there," The moment he said "there", Ryan pointed towards another cottage which stood opposite to the clothes shop. He highlighted the shop name as well.

"Okay," Lire nodded as both of them split up. She went ahead to the clothes shop. The fat lady welcomed her to the door. The archer browsed the aisles for clothes that will fit her. Unfortunately, most of them were too small. Some were too big, too wide… and too tight.

"What's the matter, young lady?" the shop owner approached her just as Lire is about to ask for sizes.

"Do you have small ones?" the archer asked.

The lady took the tape measure that hung around her neck as she measured Lire.

"An hourglass-sized body," she nodded. "Come along. I have many of them in your size!"

Lire felt a wave of relief as she followed the lady. The shop owner led her into her large closet where she kept her stocks. Inside, many well-sewn clothes are secured in hangers and are hanged along the walls.

"Are all of these battle armors?" she asked.

"Of course, while my husband runs a weapon shop where he dismantles, repairs and makes weapons, I've designed many clothes and choose the best and the most durable fabrics." The lady explained when she picked three hangers from her clothes wire. "These will look good on you, sweetheart."

A tiny doorbell caught the shop owner's attention as she handed the three sets to Lire. "Hold these for me. I have customers." She said as she exited her closet, leaving Lire with the three hangers containing clothes.

"Yes? How can I help you, kind sir?"

"I'm looking for my fiancée. Did she happen to come here?"

"Uhmm.. who could she be, mister?"

"She's a fine young lady. I thought I saw her here so I came by to clarify things."

Lire froze. Someone is following her. She clutched the clothes close to her and stood near the doorframe. Suddenly, the footprints are heading towards the closet. Lire looked around to find some place to hide into.

"E-Excuse me, sir. Someone's fitting on some clothes there. You might want to wait for a while."

The heavy footsteps stopped. "I see. I'll be at your entrance while I wait for her." The footsteps headed away from the closet. Meanwhile, Lire stood frozen, draped against the wall and her body trembling from what she just heard.

 _Who was that? What does he want from me?_ She trembled while pondering. It could be that the man had mistaken her for someone else. If she dares to walk out of the shop unnoticed, there's a one percent chance for it to happen. She then wished that she should have joined Ryan instead…

"Have you picked one, sweetheart?" the female shop owner returned as she entered inside the closet.

Lire checked the three hanged clothes as she picked the second one. "Umm… this one,"

"Ahh, the green and black blend!" the lady said merrily. "It fits you perfectly. The gloves, shoes, socks and skirt are included because it is an armor set."

"Sure!" Lire smiled. "I-I'll take it."

"Great! I'll go get the paper bag." The lady left the closet again as Lire hanged the two remaining clothes back. She heard the shop owner welcome more customers as well. When the lady returned, she showed the gloves, shoes, skirt and the pair of long fabric that is worn from the biceps to the wrists. Lire felt satisfied that she picked the right set. Meanwhile, her eyes went towards a big box.

"Umm… what are those over there?"

"They just arrived last week. I couldn't find enough time to display all of them but I'll show you around." The lady headed towards another door. Lire followed her as the room is filled with more hanged clothes. The shop owner went towards north. "Here they are. I picked the ones that are similar to your size."

Lire gazed at the set located at the center. "How about that one? I'll take that, too…"

* * *

Lire paid on the counter before taking the baggage with her. She made her way towards the exit, completely unaware of the person outside.

"There you are," the man approached her as the archer flinched.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me?" the man eyed her in shock. "Why _not_? Don't you remember… when you were young?"

 _Huh?_ Lire stared at the man incredulously. What is this man saying? By the looks of it, he is in his mid-thirties… and she's way too young for him. What's more surprising is that the man possessed a pair of pointed ears – he's an Elf, too. Lire didn't remember seeing this man before.

"I'm Teppei," the man introduced himself. "You… Lire Eruel. I know everything about you. You were that playful little girl…"

Lire's green irises shrank. _W-What?_ She didn't know the man but he knew about her. Chills ran down her spine as she took a step away.

"Ladmir has given me his consent. His consent to be one with you." The man's lips formed into a smirk. "I hope you bought a wedding dress now."

Lire shook her head. "N-No! I'm not planning to – " She gasped in horror when Teppei inched his face close to hers.

"You might as well get ready, young lady. And don't ruin our moment."

"NO!" Lire ran. It's her last resort to escape. Fortunately, Teppei didn't follow her. She didn't catch a glimpse of him. She didn't want to. The way he stared at her… looked at her. It scared her. Then her thoughts went to Ladmir, her only brother. Traces of grudge grew.

_I should have known. He set me up to this prick! I won't forgive him!_

Regardless of the weight of the baggage she carried, she kept on running. She has to get away from Teppei – whoever he is.

"Lire!" She felt a hand grab her wrist. The female Elf jerked as those deep emerald eyes – ones that she'd been longing to see – met her gaze.

"Ryan…" She wanted to cry. Ryan is there, holding her wrist and seeing the tears leaking her eyes.

"C'mon," the druid pulled her arm and quickly dragged her along with him. Lire didn't protest. She's safe when she's with him… and glad that he was there. In the back of her head, Teppei's devilish grin haunted her.

 _Don't ruin our moment._ Now that sentence is stuck in her head. She shook that thought off and focused on Ryan.

The Elves entered inside the small house that they found. It seemed deserted and it is isolated from the rest of the houses in the village. Ryan took the bags from Lire and put them near the bed. He turned around and saw his girl sitting on the bed, whimpering. He went to her, leaned his face towards her and lifted her face so she could look at him.

"It was him, right?" he whispered, causing Lire to look at him in surprise.

"You… you know him?" Ryan responded with a nod.

"Teppei, I know him. By the time I got back from Gaia, I went to the Elven Forest to look for you, thinking that you are there. He was there, invading your haven, taking some of your stuff…"

 _What…_ Lire couldn't believe what she was hearing. While she wasn't around, Teppei trespassed in her haven. Then she remembered the note that she found under her pillow… the one that she crumpled and threw on the trash bin…

"No…" she shook her head in disbelief. "…Ryan, I-I… I don't want… hah…" She couldn't hold back her tears. They fell openly down her cheeks. She dived onto his chest and let it all out. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping on the black turtle neck singlet he wore then on the green straps that encircled his body. Ryan pulled her close, wounding his fingers on her golden locks. He put his knee on the bed, gently pushing her down as he pinned her. He cushioned Lire's head with his hand, resting it against his shoulder.

"Lire…" he whispered.

"Ryan," she sobbed. "Don't leave me…"

"I won't." he assured her. She doesn't want to be separated from him again. She stopped crying as she hugged him.

"Did you buy the food?" Ryan gave a wordless nod. Then Lire said something to him that made her feel embarrassed. Ryan wasn't surprised, shocked and didn't hesitate.

"If it's okay with you, I will…" He pulled himself up, looking straight into her eyes filled with invitation.

"Please?" she mumbled as the druid obeyed.

* * *

The four guys and one girl ran, carrying their baggage of groceries with them. Ronan, despite forcing himself to go to the Elven Forest, has been restrained by Sieghart from doing so.

"We have to take shelter here!" Jin yelled as he pointed towards the forest.

"But that's the – " Arme started.

"Yes, but we're not going in there," Lass interrupted. "We'll just take shelter in that treehouse he just found."

"C'mon, hurry!" the red-haired fighter cried as they all moved.

 _Elesis…_ Ronan pondered. He has to focus on saving the people.

"If the Elves caught us, we might get arrested!" Arme complained.

"They won't," Sieghart retorted. "Supposedly they already know what's going on."

"Pull yourself together, will you?" Lass scolded her. "Look, your magic research can wait. I'll help you out if you want!"

Arme sighed. "Okay, fine. Only in one condition."

Lass put his hand on his temples. "What is it this time?"

"No more stealing. And I hope this is the _last_ time we'll do it!"

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Jin shook his head as he led the group towards the forest. "Ronan, if we can find those two Elves, we can work together like we always do."

"That is, I hope," Ronan replied in a sad tone.


	12. You've Forgotten

Arme leaned against the wooden wall. She was the first to get into the tree house as she is followed by Lass. However, Jin, Ronan and Sieghart stayed outside. Jin insisted that he inspect the area while the two knights split up. Meanwhile, Arme rummaged into the bags, pulling out a large bag of frozen strips.

"You want some, Lass?" she asked the silent assassin as he craned his neck to glance at her.

"We don't have a frying pan for that."

The magician sighed. "I guess you're right. I bought enough for all of us."

"What else do we have in there?"

The mage rummaged again. "Chips, canned tuna and – ooh, instant noodles!" Arme let out a toothy grin as she looked at Lass. "I've got tons of them! C'mon, let's go find some water while I heat them."

"And who's going to watch over the tree house?" Lass scowled.

"Oh… right. I guess I'll go fetch some water." Arme stood up and walked past him. The assassin grabbed her arm.

"It's dangerous out there, Arme. Don't go in there!" he said sternly.

"C'mon, the guys are out there! If we all meet up, it will be fine." The mage said stubbornly. "You watch over the tree house and the food. I'll be right back." She swatted his hand away but Lass resisted. He tightened his grip on her arm that it caused Arme to wince.

"Lass, let go!"

"I said, **don't** go in there." Arme faltered when she heard the tone of his voice. It was cold and brittle. The moment she looked over her shoulder, his eyes were full of anger.

"Fine, I won't!" she gave in as she moved her arm which Lass kept captive. "Let go, Lass. You're hurting me."

The assassin's hair shadowed his eyes when he gritted his teeth. "Tch… you really are stubborn."

"H-Huh?"

With inhumane speed, he grabbed her and pinned her down, her back leaning against the wall. He glared at her while the petite magician stared back, her body suddenly trembling. He kept her arms captive to keep her from moving and he put a little weight on her to reduce the movement on her legs.

"Lass, what are you doing?!" Arme's child-like voice is enough to annoy him – no, drive him crazy. From the missions they've had together, Lass had observed her. She's immature and would provoke monsters with her childish teases. Of course, the Chase got used to her behavior but for Lass, it only drove him insane.

"I'm at my limit now…" he said coldly. Despite that, Arme was able to gain some composure.

"If you're planning to do something strange, I'm gonna tell Ronan – o-or Sieghart!" She trembled slightly when Lass traced his lips on her ear.

"Go on, tell them. Even if they see us like this, at least they'll know that you belong to me." Arme knew that. She and Lass have been going out for a year and until now. But seeing him like this is giving her the chills. She's not ready yet.

"Lass, I'm not ready for this," her voice softened. "I… I'm not prepared!"

"You don't have to be." the striker whispered as his voice relented. "This will only take a while."

"Lass, I – ah!" Arme's amethyst irises shrank and her face turned beet-red. Lass pulled her legs as she landed on his lap. To her horror, she felt his hardness rub against her crotch. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. Lass, loving the expression written on her face, encircled his arms around her petite body and rested his face on her chest.

"You like this, aren't you?"

 _Lass, you idiot!_ "Cut it out! I haven't been changing my underwear yet!"

"And why are you worrying about that?"

Arme decided to avoid that question. "Lass, someone might hear us from here! That owl over there is watching us!"

The assassin smirked as he grinned. "I would love an audience~" He leaned his face closer until he reached her cleavage. He felt her smooth skin as he brushed his nose against her chest. The tube-like outfit she wore exposed her chest and her belly, which became questionable for him. He would often see Arme wearing something resembling a school uniform.

"Lass, stop…" the mage huffed. "This is getting awkward!"

Growing a bit frustrated, Lass gently put her down and pinned her on the floor. He placed his knee on the gap between her legs, leaned closer to her body and placed his hand on her jaw. Arme's face turned redder than before, seeing her boyfriend inching close to her.

"I'll just touch you," he whispered. "I want to see how you'll react." Then he smashed his mouth against hers. Arme squeezed her eyes shut as her whole body went numb. Her hands couldn't even move. Her back would arch every time Lass would hit a sensitive area. She mewled when she felt his tongue probing and forcing itself inside her mouth.

She opened her mouth a little and to her shock, he was fast! Lass entered into her mouth, listening to her cute cries as his erection grew excited. He lifted his head a little, exposing both of their tongues rubbing against one another. Sparing her bust, he targeted the area between her legs, hitting it with his knee.

"Lass!" Arme broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in between. Tiny droplets of tears leaked her eyes. Her moans are heard. They became louder when Lass rubbed and pressed his knee against her area repeatedly.

"You're sensitive…" Lass commented on this when he stopped. "This will make it better." His knee is replaced by his hand. His fingers made their way to her cotton panties. Arme felt tendrils like jolts of electricity all over her. She couldn't move her legs, however. She suppressed screaming by keeping her mouth closed with a string of saliva seeping from her lips to her chin.

 _It's too much._ Lass pondered while observing her red face. He gave her clit a soft pinch to increase the stimulation. He leaned towards her ear. "See? I told you it's only a touch."

"Stop…" Arme squeaked as she opened her eyes slightly. "I'm about to…pee…"

Lass smiled and got off her. The mage sat up and kept her legs close together. She kept her head lowered, hiding the blush written all over her face.

"What kind of foreplay is that?!" she yelled.

"It's to get you prepared." Lass said in a playful manner that a red cruciform appeared on Arme's head.

"Why you – "

"Hey, guys! I found something!" They heard Jin's voice from down below as the couple went towards the window. The red-haired fighter looked up to them as he waved his arms for attention.

"What is it?" Lass asked.

"Some clay pots and firewood. We'll cook our dinner there. Come on down!" Jin cried. Arme took the grocery bags with her and climbed down the ladder. Lass followed behind. Jin furrowed one brow when he noticed Arme scowling.

"Uhh.. hey, what's up?"

"Nothing." Arme replied with a pout as she stole a glance from Lass. On the other hand, the assassin seemed to be amused. Question marks popped above Jin's head, accentuating his confusion. He simply took the grocery bags from Arme and led the way, clueless from what's going on. Not minding it any longer, he led the pair to a grove where he found the clay pots and fire wood. They were scattered all over the earth as if someone had no choice but to leave them behind.

"We can cook the frozen fries that you bought in here!" he said in delight as he glanced at Arme.

"Wow…" was her reply. Then she went on. "Where are those two, anyway?"

"I have no idea." Jin shrugged and rummaged through the grocery bags. "Let's see… aha! The noodles, perfect! You took the instant ramen, huh?"

"It's the common food for survival, I guess." Arme shrugged. "What do you want to eat, Lass?"

"I do hope that you also went for the pastries." The assassin spoke as he received a nod from Arme. "Great. Let's get cooking."

* * *

 _She was my childhood friend. How come she still doesn't remember?_ Ryan pondered while grimacing. She was his first real friend. When he was a kid, he would play with the animals with the forest. Those adorable critters became his best friends. That's also how he met Rocco, his pet raccoon, and he adopted it as his buddy.

But this girl with golden hair. Beautiful golden locks. He is sure that he had met her. Lire only remembered when they both lost their parents during Kaze'aze's invasion and they've had an eye contact by the small pond just outside their houses. But in his memories, he had met her countless of times. They even played together. They met while he was playing with the animals and then she appeared, saying that she got lost.

 _You were right there. We talked a lot._ He cherished those memories, looking forward to be with her in the future. He was hurt when he learned that Lire had forgotten almost everything. Then he remembered. He remembered that time… that day when everything had changed…

"Ryan…" He was glad that that girl was right here. With him. Thankful that they met in the Elven Forest… when he was severely battered… it was her who nursed him back to health. She appeared with two girls. It hurt him to hear that she doesn't recognize him.

Ryan thought he should think about that for some other time. Right now, he's with her. They're together now. He brushed his tongue against the archer's ear. While he's at it, his hands are exploring her body. He targeted her ear, knowing that it is one of the most sensitive areas that an Elf could have. He played with it with his mouth, nibbling and licking it.

Lire's chest heaved. Small droplets of tears leaked her eyes from the stimulation applied on her. Not only is his mouth playing with her ear, his hand is fondling on her breast while the other one cushioned her head.

His mouth left her ear and transferred itself on her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut as he kissed her senseless, making her face redder. She let his tongue enter her lips as saliva came seeping down her mouth.

Ryan shifted himself a bit when his knee made contact with the area between her legs. He departed her lips, leaving a trail of saliva bridging their mouths. He then noticed that Lire is gripping on the green straps that are wrapped around the black turtle-neck singlet that he wore, seeing it as a cue for him to take it off right away.

His mind is stuck with that memory. He couldn't get over it. He's been screaming in his mind that Lire should recover those lost memories. But what can he do? He can't just strike her on the head like what medical encyclopedias would recommend. And sadly, he can't force her. He has to wait for a long time before she breaks down.

 _I just want her to remember that I…_ While his mind is talking, he unfastened the green straps and took his black singlet off, letting her see his body. He pinned her back to the bed and undressed her. Ryan found himself staring at a pair of fleshy spheres. He didn't hesitate tasting them at all. All he could hear was Lire's mewls while he played with the little nubs, encircling his fingers around them and tweaking them.

That was then… they've lost their sense of time. Their minds went blank. Ryan touched every part of her body, feeling her creamy skin. He moved carefully… careful not to hit the wound on her knee. His face is leaning against her cleavage, kissing her chest before suckling on her breasts again.

 _Where is that…_ His hand crawled down her body, locating her thighs, caressing them before –

"Kyah!" Lire arched her back. Ryan found what he's been looking for.

He grimaced because he had forgotten to take off the offending piece of clothing that covered it. He simply removed it and pulled it down her legs, discarding it. He quickly pulled her damp panties down when he held her legs apart.

Lire gasped for some air with a half-lidded gaze.

 _What's he doing..?_ She tried to move yet his strong arms are keeping her from doing so. She touched her ear where it is soaking wet. Lire found herself blushing madly… basically from what he is doing to her. She asked for it in the first place. Ever since the encounter from that wicked man, she is running away with fear. Fear of getting connected to that man who looked at her maniacally at first glance. Fear of losing Ryan…

She broke down into soft moans when she felt his tongue once more brush against her fleshy folds.

"Ryan – ah!" she gasped once more. "D…Don't lick it like that!"

 _Nonsense._ Ryan retorted in his mind. As far as he knew, it was meant to be licked. He kept her legs captivated while his tongue battled its way towards the entrance. Lire gripped on the sheets. The stimulation is becoming unbearable. The more he suckles on that area, her pelvic area gets double the stimulation. She felt something flowing… right on the area below her hips, a sign of the orgasm going off.

Ryan secretly undid his pants. He removed the layers of fabric that he wore around his waist before taking off the lower armor that covered his shaft. Her juices seeped down her skin with his tongue catching them. To his surprise, they burst out of her. He departed from her folds and watched as the juices came gushing out of the entrance. He stole a glance at Lire, whose hands are covering her face.

 _Nonono… what have I done?_ Lire shook her head in disbelief. She felt embarrassed from what she just did. Now his face is covered by that sticky substance. She couldn't bear to look. But then she peeked through the gaps between her fingers and saw Ryan advancing towards her.

"What are you scared for?" he removed her hands so he could look at her.

"Ryan, I…" Lire couldn't speak very well. Her whole body is trembling. In the back of her head, she wants him to do her more. But decided not to tell him for he'll get tired. When Ryan shifted himself for a bit, Lire stared wide-eyed.

 _It's… big._ She could stare at it for hours. But Ryan got impatient. Grabbing her thighs, he pulled them towards him where the tip of his shaft made contact with her folds. He slowly shoved it all the way through, feeling her tightness keeping him from going through. _She's too tight._ This confirmed him that it's her first time.

_So we're even._

* * *

" _Is she going to be okay?" the young boy asked just as he entered inside his friend's haven. There he saw her lying unconscious on her bed with a large gash on her forehead. He stared wide-eyed… and in horror. She could have died with that one._

"… _Of course," a green-haired woman assured him. "The wound wasn't that deep. And she's still breathing."_

" _Lire…" the boy frowned as he looked at her. The woman left her room shortly. The boy approached the unconscious girl and put his arm around her, leaning his face on her chest._

This is all my fault! _He cried on her chest, deeply regretting from what happened. The moment she wakes up, she's going to hate him now. She almost died because of him. But he doesn't want that. He wants her to forgive him… even though how great the fall was. Because she's his friend._

_He doesn't want to lose her._

" _Lire, I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

"Do you feel cold?" Ryan asked while he and Lire ate their dinner together despite the time.

It is already dark and it's quarter to midnight. A candlelit lamp gave light in the room.

Lire's scarf wasn't enough to keep her warm. She gave a silent nod. Ryan put his cloak around her body, making her face turn beet-red.

"Thanks…" she said when she frowned. "I guess we couldn't buy dinner together…"

"That doesn't matter anymore," the druid replied. "As long as we're together…"

His remark made her smile bashfully. When he's with her, she forgot everything. Teppei. Ladmir. The Elven Corps. _I guess it's good to relax and forget everything… just once in a while._

"Ryan," she whispered. "…thank you."

Ryan stroked her golden locks and planted a kiss on her forehead. "…whenever you want."


	13. A Hunting Spree

The dimensional doors continued to spread across Aernas. Dio continued his dirty work in destroying them... this time he isn't alone. The knights and magicians from the two kingdoms, Serdin and Kanavan, along with the Silver Knights, are deployed. Edel Frost, a knight from Serdin, led her troops as they spread out. On the other side, Harpe, the royal guard master's loyal servant, led the Kanavan knights on behalf of his master. The dimension doors opened wider, gaining entrance for the demons.

The ultimate siege has just begun.

* * *

The war went on for days. The stores have been ransacked. While the house they've stayed in remained safe from the eyes of the intruders, Ryan made sure that the prick who's been hitting on his archer won't see them...ever. He was able to provide loose hooded garments which will help cover their identities. Ryan stayed in bed after his body screamed for rest. After carrying Lire on his back for an almost long period of time, fighting monsters and running away with her, he knew that he needed rest so badly. Only half of his body is covered by the blanket, not giving a damn even when Lire sees him half naked.

On the other hand, Lire went upstairs and crouched down below the window frame. She poked her head up just a little and could see harpies flooding the skies. She is certain that they came from the forests and evil forces lured them to many places. Lire clutched her bow and fired an arrow. It flew when she heard a screech. She peeked and saw that she had hit a harpy by its chest, causing it to fall freely down to the ground. Lire kept herself hidden as she nocked more. The screeches rang in her ears as her gaze thickened upon seeing the air smeared in blood. Lire gasped softly and crouched. The harpies must not see her.

 _If only I could grab one of them..._ She returned her gaze down below, looking at the bloodied corpses of the harpies that she killed. She is planning to make a stew with harpy meat since the wet markets have been destroyed... and the village is crowded with demons. She couldn't even get Ryan to do that for her, considering how tired he was.

Lire went into the bathroom and grabbed her set of new clothes. She discarded her wrecked old ones, figured out that she can use them as dust cloth. She kept the door locked and quickly put her new clothes on. She looked in the old dusty mirror to see the outfit. She wore a green strapless top with a black streak at the center. Her neck has a dark green choker which was included in the set. The black streak is decorated with white laces identical to the ones seen in sneakers. Her arms wore a pair of dark green fabric which is worn from the bicep to the wrist. Her hands wore a pair of cream-colored gloves. She has a black skater skirt which had green streaks at the hem. Her legs wore a pair of black thigh-high tights. Lastly, she wore a pair of boots light enough for her to run while attacking evasively. She decided to keep her golden hair down, letting it fall beyond her shoulders.

Lire exited the bathroom and jumped out of the window, carrying her weapons as she prepared to attack. She ran and hid behind the barrels, shooting a volley of arrows rapidly to eliminate the airborne beasts. She looked around for safe hiding places when her eyes went towards a ransacked kiosk. Lire headed towards that place and raided the boxes. She then hid under the tables as she saw a small group of demonic wolves. She noticed their bipedal stature as a blue one held a staff. The other ones have brown and black fur and muscular bodies. Lire felt a little spark of relief because her hiding spot happened to be desolated. The wolves glanced at each other and left. As their footsteps faded, Lire leaped out and grabbed as many goodies she could find. She stuffed them in a brown bag and made a run for it. She carried the bag over her shoulder and aimed towards their house. Lire hid once more behind the barrels, sneakily shooting more arrows. When the area is slightly cleared from monsters, she was able to make it to the house. Upon entering, she took soft and light steps, careful not wake Ryan. She took off her shoes and quietly dashed to the small backyard where she found some wood.

Lire rummaged through the bag. She felt something cold as she inspected it. To her surprise, the kiosk that she looted from serve seafood. She sighed and dismissed the harpy stew.

 _"We'll go for crabs next time."_ She found four fresh crabs stuffed inside the freezer bag. She readied the clay pot filled with water and lit up a fire. She tossed the crabs into the boiling water and let it cook. Lire stood up and quietly approached the sleeping viken.

"Ryan," She knelt on the floor next to the bed and gently nudged him. Ryan let out a groan as he squeezed his eyes shut. He gave her a half-lidded glance.

"...what?"

"I thought you might be hungry so I..." Lire averted her glance from his with her cheeks flaming red. "...I got some crabs. You said you wanted one."

"Where did you get those?" Ryan asked as the archer told him about her raiding and her attempt to make a harpy stew. Ryan sat up and looked towards the window.

"Perhaps we can take just one," he suggested. "It looks like you've killed a lot."

Lire nodded when she said. "Umm.. would you also like some fish?"

"Sure." As soon as Lire returned to the backyard, Ryan put his clothes back on without wearing the green head accessory which possessed a pair of crooked scaled horns. He kept his hair down, leaving it wild and messy. He used to have it pulled back into a ponytail - as several of the Druids mistook him for a girl. He headed towards the door as the harpies' corpses were the first things that he saw.

 _She's good._ He felt proud of himself that he had Lire. He had seen her fight and observed her graceful movements that left him dazed. That was the time that they had an actual conversation... in the small garden that the Grand Chase castle took care of. He heard from them that it was Lire who does most of the gardening despite Arme helping her out. He kept on noticing her until she caught him. Soon, he found himself helping as well. Lire was surprised when he was able to silence the strange noisy venus flytraps that, according to Lire, Elesis bought from a bizarre plant store. Lire was afraid of them that she couldn't even approach and feed them. She told him that her arm was almost chomped by that plant, explaining the whole story.

"I told Elesis to get rid of it..." she said. "It almost ate Arme's arm that she cried. Good thing Lass is with her otherwise..."

Ryan shook that memory off and went to the open grounds. He grabbed a dead harpy by the leg and dragged it along with him. He brought it in the backyard where he smelled the aroma of the crabs. He felt hungry all of a sudden.

"Wait!" Lire cried. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'll cut it limb from limb," he replied. "It takes a lot of effort to butcher this one."

"Are you sure? I don't think the knives in here are sharp enough."

"My axe." he told her as the blonde-haired archer fell silent. She scooped the crabs and placed them on a platter.

"They're hard shells, Ryan. Is it... okay for you?" The viken gave a silent nod. He took his scythe and placed the curved blade; the sharp side just beside the harpy's neck and let the pointed tip pierce through its skin.

"Ryan!" Lire's eyes widened when she gasped. To her shock, the harpy that she shot an arrow on is still alive. She swore that she fired straight on the chest not until she looked closer. Ryan bent down and pulled the arrow out of its belly.

"You didn't hit the vital spot." he said, holding the blood-stained arrow on his hand as he glanced down at the struggling harpy. "I'm going to do this the hard way. Give me one more arrow."

Lire obeyed his order and rushed back inside. She took few arrows from her stock and returned to the backyard where she handed one to Ryan. The two of them used the arrows to pin the harpy on the ground like dissecting a frog. Ryan instructed that the arrow should be pierced the wings deeply to keep it captivated. As for the talons...

"Step aside." Ryan returned holding his axe. It had been a while since he used that weapon in battle. It had been his weapon when he met the Chase and joined them. Lire stepped back as the viken raised his axe. The harpy let out a violent screech when the blade made contact with its hard talons. Blood splattered on the ground as scarlet droplets stained the axe and Ryan's clothes. Lire faltered while seeing his expression: a dark leer full of hatred. It could be that his wrath is gradually getting worse. She understood that. Because Nature is getting destroyed, the Druids are in danger in facing extinction, it's greatly affecting him. If he'll be the last Druid...

SPLAT!

The ground is smeared with blood. Lire felt numb. She didn't falter while watching him butcher the harpy's talons from it's body or even hearing its bloodcurdling screeches. Ryan took the bloodied talons and had them disposed of. When the harpy is completely pinned, he continued his butchering. Before he could do so, he glanced at Lire.

"Hit the throat." he ordered. Lire nodded and wielded her crossbow. She aimed it at the harpy and pulled the trigger. The arrow landed and pierced through the soft skin of the harpy, impaling it until its loud screeches died down.

"Should I cook the fish?" Lire changed the topic. She went back to the clay pot to resume her cooking. Ryan shook his head and took the raw tuna fish, telling her to save it for tomorrow. Lire have to agree. The crabs seemed large enough for both of them. They sat on the carpet and ate in silence.

They stayed in that house for several days. To Ryan's relief, the prick, Teppei, didn't bother to show up not even once. He must have gone to the Elven Forest to pester the Elven Corps... and Ladmir. After all, Ryan knew about the forced marriage... years ago.

He became pissed when the young Teppei told Ladmir that he fell smitten on Lire simply because of her beauty. When he discovered her skills in archery and combat, he fell in love. Ryan had sensed negative vibrations from this prick. Upon seeing Ladmir's face, there were traces of hurt and displeasure. Ladmir extremely refused because Lire is too young... and she barely even knew that man...

_"Who is that man?!" the young boy demanded as soon as Ladmir saw him standing on the doorway. He was supposed to see Lire and play with her. Ladmir stared at him in shock before he realized that the boy heard everything and saw the man. The Elf sighed in defeat and put his hand on his shoulder._

_"Ryan.. that was..." Ladmir couldn't think of the right words to say especially that the boy is too young. "...Teppei. He-"_

_"What is he going to do to Lire?" the young Ryan asked eagerly. "What does he want from her?!"_

_"Ryan, I -"_

_He was too late. The boy broke down into tears. "_ _**Why** _ _? Why did you let him do what he asked for? Do you even know him?!"_

_"Yes.. he.. he's very manipulative. I don't want to give Lire to him because.." he sighed. "...you.. you value her so much."_

_Ryan sobbed. "She's my friend, no! I-I love her! Now she's avoiding me... and it's all my fault!"_

_Ladmir wiped the boy's tears from his eyes. "...no, you didn't do anything. Do you remember? Lire always tells me about you.. and when you carried her all the way up here because she suffered a bad wound? You took care of her for me."_

_The young boy sniffed. "...I don't want to lose her, Ladmir."_

_Ladmir could clearly read his expression. He can see it in his eyes. The Elf smiled and pulled him in his arms._

_"Don't worry, I found a perfect place where you two can start over."_

Ryan grimaced when he felt his body aching. All that running and fighting caused his body to adjust. He ignored the pain and let it pass. Outside, the demons have colonized the village. If they return to the Elven Forest, things will only get worse. He wanted to know where those beings are coming from. He heard a loud screech behind him and jerked towards that direction. Lire is shooting some of them.

"You'll get a lot of attention!" he said.

"They're attacking the villagers," the archer retorted when she faced him. "C'mon, let's go help them!"

* * *

"Thanks for everything," Ronan told the maiden Elves who have provided them clothes and food. They found shelter in the havens and the maidens welcomed them. When they got in, they were among the lucky ones who occupied the vacant rooms. As Ronan walked passed a group of young female Elves, they were gawking at him and whispering to one another.

"Wow~" Arme looked around and found herself laughing merrily, simply enjoying the environment: the fresh air, the delicious food, the friendly people and the clean water. "No wonder Lire always stays beautiful and young. The secret behind beauty had been vegetables all along." She glanced to her left and saw Lass eating some sort of red fruit. He had taken two bites of it. "Whatcha eating, Lass?"

"I dunno," the assassin said with his mouth full. "Want some?"

"Yay~!" the mage cried joyfully and took a bite. She chewed when she felt something hot in her mouth. She eventually stopped chewing as her face turned red.

"Are you sure that the forest is safe?" Jin asked one of the Elves. She had long emerald locks and golden-colored eyes.

"I don't think it is since many residents have been evacuated." she answered. The red-haired fighter's brows narrowed.

"What? Why?"

"The Dark Queen has returned.. this time she is targetting the Elven Forest and the Elves, well... since she knew that the Elves were out of her target during the five-year war." the woman explained. "The Elven civilization is in danger."

 _If the Elves are in danger then..._ the fighter then realized. _Lire... Ryan..._ It was then he realized that he had stated those names out loud, catching the attention of the woman.

"You... you know them?" Jin eyed her in surprise.

"U-Uhh... I was just talking to myself!" he lied while rubbing his head sheepishly. But the woman is now staring at him intently.

"I heard you. Lire.. and Ryan.." she repeated, making the fighter gasp. Then he remembered about Ronan and his obsession on finding them. He sighed.

"Yes, we know them. They're our friends and.. we're the Grand Chase." he confessed as the woman in front of him stared wide-eyed.

"Grand... Chase?" she mumbled as she faced him again. "They already left... days ago."

"They _what_?" Jin jerked behind him as he saw Sieghart, who had eavesdropped. "Ronan had been dead worried about them. That's the reason why we're here!" He put a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Why the hell would they leave if their people needed them?"

The Elven woman felt overwhelmed. She sat on the couch and put her hand on her forehead this time. Marina knew that she has to tell them because... they're the Chase. The druid and the archer are members of that group. Ronan returned despite the young women giving out dreamy sighs behind him. Lass handed Arme a tall glass of cold water after the mage cursed at him for not warning her about the fruit being spicy. Ronan soon heard the whole story as Marina told them. Some Elven maidens came to listen and bustled. After that, he requested his comrades to go look for the missing Elves. After all, he had grown worried. And Elesis is also one of his concerns. He couldn't bear to wait any longer. But then...

"Can I speak to Ladmir, please?" he pleaded.


	14. Reunited

"Where do you think they are?" Sieghart hollered when he and Lass argued about the whereabouts of the two Elves. While Ronan is leading the way, Arme summoned her spirits to cooperate with them. They spread on other places as the mage whispered her gratitudes. Lass, on the other hand, fell silent. He couldn't seem to answer the gladiator's question.

"They could be in a village," Jin covered for him. "As far as I could remember, there's a village in the outskirts of this forest." He glanced at Marina who decided to come with them. "Is that where the demons are?"

"Well... I suppose," the female Elf nodded. "There hasn't been a demon here. Only the undead army have made it so far."

"That's so strange," Arme said. "The war has been going on for days. Maybe the Elves put a magic resistant force field to keep them from coming in."

"That's not true." Marina replied. "It may be true that the Elves specialize magic besides close combat. But one does not simply cast a protective shield around a very large field. It requires vast amounts of mana to do so to make it resist diabolical forces." Her ears twitched as she jerked to her left. "Something's going on over there."

Just as they suspected, they heard the sound of the bushes rattling. Marina approached and made light steps. She carefully pried through each bush to confirm her suspicions. The rest of them did the same when Arme let out a scream.

"HELP! HEEEELP!" she struggled and flailed her arms. A figure pounced on her and landed on her belly. Arme fell on the ground with the tall figure keeping her pinned.

"Arme!" Lass swooped in when he glared at the figure covered in dead leaves and thorns. "Hey, pick on someone your own size." He abruptly pushed the figure off of the mage as it landed on its buttocks.

"...that hurts. You didn't have to-" When the figure opened its eyes, her jaw hung open. "Y-You're not Lire! I-I thought-"

Marina breathed a sigh. "Don't scare people like that, Myrielle."

Myrielle dusted the leaves off of her dress and hair. She stood up and laughed sheepishly. "Whoops~ I got the wrong person. Ahahahahaha~"

Jin arched his eyebrow. "Uhh... and who are you?"

Myrielle glanced at him and gave her distinct grin. "The name's Myrielle! You see, Lire's my best friend. So I thought this girl was her," she said, jabbing a thumb at Arme. She then glanced at Marina. "Where are you guys going?"

"Looking for _them_ ," Marina responded, accentuating the word 'them'. Myrielle looked at her in shock.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, I..." she rubbed her head when she continued. "These people are their fellow comrades. The Grand Chase. Did Lire tell you about that?"

"Grand...Chase..?" Myrielle put a finger on her chin when she gasped. "Ah! Of course!" She stared at the humans looking at her strangely. "I can't believe it! You're the Grand Chase!"

Ronan stepped forward and coughed lightly. "Miss Myrielle, were you with Lire before or.. Ryan?"

Myrielle nodded. "Mhm. I was with them not too long ago. But they disappeared when the Elves started evacuating from their homes. And now I don't know where they are. I tried asking Ladmir but he wouldn't answer me. So right now I'm looking for them myself." she explained as she sighed. "I'm worried. Where could they be?"

"What coincidence. We happened to be looking for them, too." Sieghart chimed in. "Do you want to come with us then?"

"Sure..." Myrielle replied as she pointed a finger towards the north. "They went that way... well, as far as I remembered. I've done many attempts to get there on my own. But those wolves are keeping me from entering!"

The warlord gave an abrupt sigh. "Really... what's he up to?" Everyone in the Chase knew about Ryan's ability to summon wolves to aid him in battle. But Myrielle eyed him in surprise.

"What are you saying?"

"Something's coming!" Lass interrupted the conversation. He unsheathed his nodachi and his eyes stared warily. The rest of them stood on their guard. Lass sensed movements coming from the north. The rustling from the distance was heard along with series of footsteps. Lass looked closer as a shadowy figure caught his sight. The shadow showed itself between the trees and disappeared behind one of the barks. He could see a tail swaying idly before he lost sight of the shadow.

"...that..." Myrielle staggered backwards. "...it's the wolf. It attacked me..."

Sieghart grimaced. "It looks like he wants to play dirty."

"Ah... hey, Lass... where are you going?" Arme said when Lass wordlessly approached the trees. The striker didn't respond. He decided to confirm his suspicions by pressing on. He fumbled on his pants and took a kunai. With a swift movement of his arm, he threw the kunai as it jet through the air, its sharp end stabbing the tree's bark. There was a startled growl.

"I know you're in there," the striker said. "Show yourself."

The shadowy figure fumed. It looked over its shoulder and revealed its eyes. Lass stared daggers with it as he stepped closer.

"You want another one?" he took another kunai. The wolf curled its jaw, revealing his sharp teeth. Looking at its eyes, its pupils slowly dilated. Before Lass could throw his kunai, the wolf jumped out of its hiding spot, landing in all fours. The striker flinched, taking few steps backward.

The wolf had a black fur and a pair of red eyes. As for its body, its shoulders were broad, resembling that of a male human being.

_You're not Ryan._

"Lass!" the mage's voice interrupted his thoughts. The striker jerked.

"Arme, stay back!"

Ronan suddenly cursed. "There's another one..." He glared at another wolf. It stood in its bipedal posture and its big hand holding a staff. The wolf walked towards them... followed by an army of brown... blue... and black wolves.

"Those wolves..." Arme trembled at the sight of them.

Sieghart then took back what he said. Those wolves were not the ones summoned by Ryan. He wouldn't summon wolves wielding battle staffs.

 _This is bad._ Ronan looked around. Sweat trickled down his hairline. He haven't seen these kinds of wolves before. He sensed dark energy from them... and so did Arme. Ronan quickly glanced at the mage.

"Arme, shock them!" he yelled.

"H-Huh?" the mage jerked.

"Just do it! We're gonna get past those demons!"

Arme agreed reluctantly as she held her staff. She raised it up as the large gem which served as the catalyst emanated a faint glow. While she's at it, Ronan contributed his magic defense shield for himself and the rest.

"Electric Spark!" Arme jabbed her staff downward. Golden electrical bolts fell from the skies as they touched the earth. Ronan urged everyone to make a run for it. The sparks continued to electrocute the wolves as the Chase fled. Myrielle looked behind her and took out her bow, shooting some wolves pursuing them from behind. She kept firing until there are no more in sight.

"We did it!" she cried in joy as they see a bright light approaching them. They made it to the village.

"AAAHHHH!" Arme's scream silenced the air. A battered black wolf dragged her by the ankle. She cried as her face is dragged onto the dirt, her hands clawing on the ground for dear life. She faltered when the black wolf growled. As she looked up behind, her attacker is covered in chains - wrapped all around its muscular body as the wolf struggled from the grapples. Lass held the end of the chain, pulling it tighter. Arme got back to her feet and dragged herself away from them.

"C'mon, we have to find shelter!" Jin urged, leading the way. Lass carried Arme in his arms after lacerating the black wolf that attacked her. The mage was pretty beat and had a scraped wound on her knee caused by the assault.

Considering the atmosphere, there is no way for them to find shelter. The houses have been ransacked and the villagers are being attacked. This was the same village they stopped by... and now it didn't look like a village anymore.

"This is bad..." Jin looked around the area. "They couldn't be here anymore, could they?"

None of them couldn't answer his question. The skies have been flooded by flocks of harpies. Ronan looked over his shoulder when his eyes caught sight of a young boy pumping water on a bucket. He couldn't pull the lever very well because of his small and thin stature. Ronan approached the boy before he could strain himself.

"Let me do that for you." he offered as he did the pumping. The boy smiled sheepishly.

"Gee... thanks!" he said gratefully. When the bucket was full, Ronan carried it on one hand.

"Where will I bring this?" he asked, not minding the rest of his companions staring at them.

"That house over there." the boy pointed his finger towards a house which stood isolated in the corner. No one seemed to notice it. Ronan almost mistook it as an abandoned alley. "Quick before their wounds bleed again!" The lass ran, signaling them to follow. Ronan glanced at Sieghart and nodded. As the boy made it to the secluded area, he opened the door and faced them.

"Come inside." he motioned them to proceed. Arme sighed in relief.

"Oh, finally..." she said as she smiled at Lass. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty beat!"

Ronan is the first to come inside. It was dark but the windows gave little light to the room. He followed the boy when he stopped in front of a bed. On it sat two people.

"Ronan...?" said a soft female voice. Ronan didn't have to ask who she was.

Myrielle let out a loud gasp. "Lire! Darling!" She leaped at them and gave them a tight hug. Lire blushed awkwardly, avoiding Ryan's glance.

"Tch.." Ryan grimaced. Myrielle accidentally touched his wounds as the female Elf backed off.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Jin breathed a sigh as he put his hands on his hips. "You shouldn't bail on us like that!"

Marina rushed towards them and glanced at the little boy. "What happened to them?"

"I was attacked by those mean wolves," he said. "...while I was trying to find my mom in the wet market. Now I can't find her. Those monsters must have... killed her." His eyes suddenly started to leak tears. Marina took his shoulders.

"I was separated from my mom when the people started running all over the place. And then those wolves appeared. There's blood...' the boy's irises shrank in fear. "...bodies everywhere. And then I see red eyes..." his voice trembled as he spoke. "...Mom is gone. I can't find her...so I ran. Away from the market. More wolves came after me..." Tears trickled down his cheeks as he wiped them with his wrist. "...then these two saved me. They killed the wolves... and I still couldn't find my mom."

Marina fell silent. She lowered her head and glanced at the group.

"Go get some more water."

* * *

"I got us some food right here!" Jin yelled loud enough to get their attention. He carried a large bag of goodies that he had looted from the ransacked markets. Sieghart and Myrielle sat cross-legged on the ground of the small backyard with Myrielle covering the pot with its lid. She blew the flames fiercely.

"What do you got?" Sieghart asked.

"Processed meat and bread crumbs. And there are tons of meat fillet."

"Good, good..." the warlord nodded. "We got some crabs here."

"Sweet!" the shisa grinned as he sat with them. "I haven't tasted seafood for weeks now."

Myrielle chuckled. "Those two lovebirds got them and there are a few of them left." She sniffed the air and smiled. "Ahh~ feels just like home."

Sieghart crossed his arms under his head. "There's gotta be a hot spring in here. My back is killing me."

"Speaking of which, where did that little guy go?" Jin asked.

"Lass offered to help him find his mom. He said they'll be fine." Ronan answered his question as he stood behind them. "I'm surprised, though. This place is kept unnoticed for days. It could have been destroyed by now."

"The lucky ones," The black-haired warlord mumbled as he heaved a sigh. "Alright, I don't trust this place any longer. Those demons will find us in any time."

The spell knight nodded. "We'll leave a little later."


	15. Hot Spring of Trouble

They left the village at dawn before the demon wolves have struck once more. Ronan's dragon was used as means for transport. Ryan, despite how badly injured he was, morphed himself into the giant nephilim, letting Lire ride on his back as she encircled her arms around his neck from behind. His bright orange wings unfolded as he ascended. While flying to the skies, they are contaminated by the dark clouds of smoke coming from the fire caused by the onslaught. None of them bothered to watch the scene below them.

"Where are the rest of the food?" Jin asked to break the silence.

"Here~" Arme held up the bag of goodies left. She kept her left leg steady as Lass did the work on changing its bandages. She won't be able to walk properly for the time being.

"Where are we going?" she then asked.

"I don't know..." Ronan, who is giving orders to the dragon, replied gloomily. Everywhere they go has catastrophe, making them less likely to find a place that is safe for them to reside. But they really have to migrate somewhere else safe. If they will go back to their castle, which is their headquarters, they'll most likely get ambushed.

Their tension was interrupted when Arme cried.

"Look, over there!"

* * *

"So... you're her childhood friend?" Arme asked Myrielle while hanging their clothes on a clothesline with its ends tied on two trees to keep it steady.

"Uh-huh. We always play games together and compete in archery," the female Elf stated while still in high spirits. She glanced at the mage and observed her, putting a finger on her chin. "...you don't look endowed." Her comment made Arme's face turn uncharacteristically red. She covered her chest with her arms, looking away in embarrassment.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up! That's none of your business!"

Myrielle cackled. "Now, now~ you should be proud! Researches say that smaller bumps mean more pleasure." she said this while leaning on her ear, making the petite mage blush heavily. She screamed helplessly, running around the wet flat boulders as Myrielle chased her around.

"Lire, aren't you coming?" Marina called out to Lire, who is hanging her clothes on the clothesline. She chose a secluded spot where she could go. But before she could join the rest of the girls, her ears twitched. She heard the guys chattering on the other side. Growing a bit curious, she tiptoed towards a boulder where she could hide.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She couldn't be taking that long!" she heard Sieghart's arrogant voice booming.

"...I don't know. She just..." It was Ronan. He spoke passively while scratching his head. Lire kept her back leaned against the boulder to avoid being seen.

"Hey, cut it out. She's going to be fine, okay?" Jin broke up the fight between the two guys.

"I have a feeling that she's looking for her brother. I... I saw her reaction when we started talking about Elsword in front of her.." Ronan stated, his tone full of worry and concern as he grimaced. "I should have followed her!"

Sieghart placed his hand to his temples. "That can't be helped. We just have to trust Jin's judgment."

Ronan went silent. He wanted to answer back but he resisted. Lire understood him a bit just by hearing the tone of his voice. Before she could contemplate the situation, her head suddenly ached. She placed her hand on her forehead and groaned. Thankfully, none of the guys heard her. Lire quietly complained about her sudden headache, wondering why it hit her just now.

 _Please, not now... please not now..._ she begged as she used her other arm to cover her chest. Growing impatient, she quietly rose when she heard the door open again. She crouched back down before the person inside could see her. She heard footsteps but they were not coming towards her direction, feeling a wave of relief. Her headache came once more. She rose and tiptoed back towards their area where the girls are when she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

Lire froze. The hand on her shoulder was heavy. She couldn't bear to say a word as she remained silent.

"It's me." her tension faded away when she heard that voice. She slowly looked over her shoulder, only to meet an emerald gaze. Not only did her tension faded out, her face turned completely red... because like her, Ryan isn't wearing anything.

"Sorry, I... I was just strolling around..."

"No, it's fine. And I want to talk to you." Ryan said, not putting his hand away.

"But the guys are waiting for you. And-"

"I know. I just want to be alone with you, if you don't mind."

"Oh..." Lire looked down and nodded. "...okay." She groaned again, clutching her forehead.

"You're not feeling well, are you?"

"N-No, I-I'm fine..."

Ryan breathed a sigh. "You're bad at lying." This caused Lire to resign. She let him carry her in his arms, taking her to the small hut where he and the guys have been. That's what she first thought. But what surprised her is that there is another spring just behind the hut. The guys didn't see it in the first place until Ryan noticed. He gently put her into the hot water before joining her.

"You don't have to do that." Ryan stated just as Lire covered her bust with her arm. She felt nervous because she's alone with him once more. Even with her bust bare, Ryan didn't bother to look at it. He simply ignored it. Lire lowered herself into the water to savor its warm touch. She closed her eyes as her headache slowly got away. She got nervous about the fact that she is naked. With a naked guy. And she is on the guys' territory. Even if she tries to get out, the druid will restrain her from doing so.

Lire thought that Ryan might have some another business with her. Despite feeling relaxed, she wanted to lie down on a bed and rest. She's been feeling a bit woozy, maybe it's because of the long walk that they've had and from fighting monsters.

While the girls make loud noises on the other side, the guys soaked themselves on their area, their arms spread open and placed on their either sides. Sieghart, his haughty side taking the better of him, stood in front of them and showing off the excited elephant. Ronan put his hand on his face, shaking his head in disbelief. The gladiator simply ignored his verbal feedback as he looked over his shoulder.

"RYAN! Take your crazy ass with you and get over here!" he bellowed, his voice echoing on the vicinity. "Where are the apples you promised?!"

"I don't think he can hear you." Jin said.

"So what's the use of his ears then?" Sieghart argued. "Lass, mind if you go get him?"

The assassin stuck out his tongue at him. "Do it yourself."

"I'M GONNA BURN THE FOREST!" Sieghart screeched, his gladius appearing from hammerspace as he gripped on its hilt. He held it over his shoulder with the blade placed on his shoulder blade. "And I'm gonna cut the trees, too! I'm sick of this doing-nothing nonsense." He turned his back on them, heading towards the woods when a horrible stench caught his nostrils. He grimaced as a large plant appeared in front of him and grew as if it's controlled by magic. As soon as he saw it, Sieghart felt nauseated, cupping his nose and mouth with his hand and coughing.

"What the hell?!"

"You _dare_ mess with the trees and I'll keep this up!" Ryan's voice echoed just a few distances from the guys. He threw magical seeds at Sieghart who coughed loudly, swatting every seed he's throwing.

"Agh - stop!" the gladiator yelled, escaping from the horrible stench. "G-Ggg..ahh! GODDAMN IT, RYAN!"

"Just what do you want from me?" Ryan stopped throwing as well.

"You said that there are a lot of apples. Mind if you get us some?" Sieghart flashed a displeased expression as it turned sour. "And get these fucking plants out of here! You're gonna owe us a trip to the hospital."

"There's a tree full of them right beside you," Ryan stated as he headed back. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Hold it right there!" With a comic speed, Sieghart grabbed the guy by the neck from behind and pulled him forward. "You've had enough alone time!"

The druid growled a heavy swear. "...now **what**?!"

Sieghart flashed a grin. "I suppose that you've had all the "time"with _her_ , hah~?"

Ryan grimaced, pushing him away. "And what's so awesome about that?"

"C'monnnnn! Stop acting like Lass and get over here. We want to hear a lot from you."

"About what?"

"HOW NAIVE!" Ryan yelled in pain when he felt a fist pound his head. "You still haven't manned up, have you?"

 _What the hell is this asscake saying?_ He hated being questioned about his personal life especially now that he is in a serious relationship. Sieghart dragged him towards the hot spring, earning a large splash after being thrown in. _Great..._

On the other side divided by a tall wooden fence, Lire is all alone. She endured the deliriously sensual conversation coming out of the mouths of those guys. Raised as an honorable and prissy girl, she is trained to avoid hearing and even talking about such things. But now, she didn't worry about that. She worried more about her constant headache. She couldn't stand it anymore as she stood up, heading back to the area where the girls are. She walked with a hand on her forehead and her eyes half-closed.

"Just a little more..." she mumbled to herself. "...just a bit...more..."

She eventually made it back but she headed inside the small cottage, hoping that there will be a bed for her to lie down on. Her head screamed for rest as she sat down, moaning. She went to rummage on her small bag to look for the medicine that Lian gave her before she escaped. She picked up a small bottle that is half full. She uncorked and upended it into her mouth, draining the whole bottle. She heaved a deep breath and put the empty bottle back into her bag, knowing that the medicine won't be enough.

She exited the cottage, rejoining the girls.

"Lire, where were you?" Myrielle's voice was the first that she heard.

"...Huh..?"

"Are you all right?" Marina came to her after noticing the hand on her forehead.

"I...I'm fine." Lire lied, flashing a weak smile as she looked around. "...hey, where's Arme?"

"She went overboard hoarding the fruits," Myrielle said, folding her arms on her chest. "and yeah, she's gonna get us something to eat."

"I think that's my job..."

Her friend laughed. "Don't worry, we can manage! And I've got some herbs just in case someone catches a headache."

Lire felt a wave of relief. She needed them.

"What's taking her so long? She couldn't have gotten too far." Myrielle looked over her shoulder, looking behind her. "That ninja albino's gonna kill me if she gets in trouble again."

"She mentioned something about bananas." Marina said. "Although it's pretty rare that they are actually in here."

"I'M BAAAAACK!" Arme's high-pitched voice broke their silence, carrying with her bundles of partially ripe bananas. She dropped them to the ground and rummaged for the completely ripe ones. "Grandpa always tells me to pick the ones that aren't ripe so they'll ripen easily over time. And they're good for the body! C'mon, have some!" She distributed the bananas to each one of them when Myrielle laughed sheepishly.

"Gee, we'll eat nothing but these!" she said.

"Bananas are delicious. **Period**." Arme said sharply, taking a bite on the tip and chewing. Myrielle sighed as she spoke.

"Hey, hey, don't you notice something about these?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's strange," Myrielle said as the mage stared at her intently, curious about what she is about to say. When she leaned closer, Myrielle whispered something in her ear that made her amethyst orbs shrink.

"W-W-What's that supposed to mean?"

Myrielle laughed mischievously. "Hihihihihi. You name it."

Lire frowned, not eating the banana she is holding. She turned away when Marina called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll just take a rest. I'm really tired." Lire went to grab her clothes and walked away. She headed back to the cottage where the bed is the one that she is hoping to see. She ignored the noise that Myrielle and Arme were making as she went. As soon as she is back inside, she put her clothes back on and threw herself on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, she remembered some words of Myrielle that she just blurted out just a moment ago.

"What does she mean by that...?" she asked, peeling the skin of the banana. She knows that she shouldn't be thinking about such things but, like Arme, she grew curious. She can still hear Myrielle's loud and wild yapping while Arme screamed internally, her innocence getting shattered. Come to think of it...

* * *

Two guys sat, watching the scenario before them. Their mouths hung open as their figures are completely frozen. None of them couldn't even dare to make a single move. Even Sieghart, usually haughty and arrogant, couldn't say a word. The red-haired fighter next to him felt the same but his face was blue.

"What... The... Fuck..." Jin breathed out.

"...tell me again why's that girl with us?" Sieghart regained his senses but there are still traces of blue shades on his head.

"I think Ryan's gonna suffer even more..." And speaking of sensitive auditory nerves...

"Wait, where's Ryan?" Jin regained his senses as he looked around. "He was with us a second ago!"

"Let's get outta here!" Sieghart stood up and ran past Jin.

"Hey, we still have to look for Ryan!"

"Forget about him. Hurry up before those dames see you!"

The two idiots ran for their lives despite that they weren't even caught as peeping toms. They stumbled while running before making it back to their haven. Meanwhile, Ryan stood in one corner, not even minding the ruckus going on. Like them, he stood frozen but he wasn't staring at the girls in the pond. Despite that he can see them clearly with his angle of sight, he paid more attention to the one that he is staring at right at the very moment.

His heart raced. His mind screamed what the hell is that. But at at the same time, he is staring at it intently. He watched the unlikely... And did the inevitable.

It took him a while before he regained his senses. He sat down and leaned his back against a tree near him, his expression mixed with disbelief and excitement. He found himself panting. His green irises have shrunk; filled with shock from what he just saw. He breathed in some fresh air for a few seconds before heading back to the guys area, his eyes shadowed by his orange locks.

Instead, he went inside the small cottage intended for the males to stay in. He put his clothes back on, sitting on the small bed and clutching his forehead.

 _Fuck, of all the people..._ He found himself swearing in his mind. He never did that before. He guessed that it was all from the adaptations he went through especially with the Chase. He had inherited some of their attitudes and mannerisms. Sieghart's constant swearing. Lass's aloof and taciturn personality and many more. Ryan then chuckled bitterly.

"You really got me there... Lire..."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in FanFiction.Net under the Grand Chase archives.   
> This is the sequel for "Broken and Solitary". I strongly suggest reading the predecessor to understand the events in this story.
> 
> FF.NET pen name: aika-chan02


End file.
